All For Her
by lori51
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh are married with children. Things are going well, but Horatio wants to make all of her dreams come true, and he won't be happy until he gives her the dream she has all but given up on. But will she forgive him? Horatio/Calleigh, Frank/Natalia. Third in a series after "A Sea Change" and "Armed and Dangerous."
1. Prologue

**Author: **Lori51

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** These characters have never been and will never be mine. I'm just borrowing them and will return them unharmed.

**Category: **DuCaine

**Summary: **Horatio and Calleigh are married with children and recuperating together. Things are going well, but Horatio wants to make all of her dreams come true, and he won't be happy until he gives her the dream she has all but given up on. But will she forgive him? DuCaine. Horatio/Calleigh, Frank/Natalia. Third in a series after "A Sea Change" and "Armed and Dangerous." It will be very confusing if you don't read those first.

**A/N:** The events of this story directly follow those of "A Sea Change" and "Armed & Dangerous." You might want to read those first, in that order, or you'll be lost. Keep in mind that the events of "Armed & Dangerous" finished about the end of July, so this one starts right after, at the beginning of August. Hope you don't mind bearing with me, as this one is a lot different in structure. You'll see why. Hope you like.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)

Oh, yeah, since the chapters are a lot longer, and fewer, there are probably going to be little M parts in most of them, but I don't think it's enough to push the whole story into M-ville.

**Prologue**

Calleigh woke slowly to sunlight streaming in the window, wondering what had happened to the alarm, and the backup alarm, their children, until she registered the solid warmth of her husband spooned up behind her, a muscled arm holding her close, and remembered that it was Sunday. Date weekend. A wonderful date weekend. She smiled dreamily, closing her eyes, remembering how wonderful it had been so far.

Horatio had smiled at her once they'd gotten their Saturday errands done. "Today is for you," he'd told her, bringing her upstairs where he'd run her a hot bubble bath.

"Horatio," she'd said almost in exasperation. "I don't have time. I have too much to get done today—"

He'd cut her off with a kiss. "Which will all keep. I want you to let me pamper you today. I want you to let me show you how very much I love you." That had melted her and her resistance. After a nice long soak, he had bathed her carefully, washing her hair and massaging her scalp long and luxuriantly. Wrapping her in a fluffy towel, he dried her lovingly, then led her to their bed where he asked her to stretch out and proceeded to give her a long, blissful, mind-erasing full-body massage. She'd looked up at him, totally relaxed, and smiled. "I think you have too many clothes on, my husband," she'd murmured, and he'd just smiled. "Why, Mrs. Caine, I do love your dirty mind, but that's for later, when we're without children. Close your eyes and take a nap while I drop off the kids, and when you wake up, dress nice, because I'm taking you out."

The next time she'd seen him, he'd looked so unbearably handsome in his suit and blue shirt that she'd had a hard time keeping from dragging him to bed then and there. He'd stood there watching her in the doorway to their bathroom while she put on her makeup, smiling shyly as he handed her a beautiful red rose. "The red rose symbolizes both abiding love and passion, both of which I have for you in equal measure." He took her hands in his carefully. "The beauty of the rose interspersed with its thorns symbolizes a love that is stronger than anything that tries to destroy it." He'd kissed her tenderly, reverently. "I think that's us." She'd wrapped her arms around him, and in time he'd taken her to dinner, danced with her in his arms, and then they'd sat on the beach with a bottle of wine, like the first time.

He'd changed—again—since that horrible day. He'd stopped looking over his shoulder, and they'd begun to live again. He had let go of his paranoia; how, she had no idea. All she knew was in the past few months he'd let go of all the worry that had plagued him and simply let himself live. They'd settled into an easy routine while he was home recovering that had continued once he'd returned to work. Summer had ended, and she knew he'd very much enjoyed spending time with the kids while he was home recuperating. The four of them were thick as thieves, and she'd envied them that precious time together, even as she knew they all needed it. She'd been in charge of the lab while he was out, and even as she loved it, she spent the hours wishing she could be home with her family. She was loving this change in him, and desperately hoping that nothing would happen to make him regret it.

After the beach, he'd taken her upstairs and taken his time to show her how much he loved her. He really was the most romantic man she'd ever known. He knew her so well now—body and soul—that she didn't stand a chance when he made a concentrated effort to seduce her. He had worshipped her body the way only he could until she had lost track of everything but him, completely under his spell. His touch and his kiss and that voice had wrapped themselves around her until she wasn't sure where she ended and he began, and it had been exquisite. She smiled now at the memory, at how very loved and wanted and treasured he had made her feel. It had been quite a night.

And then her eyes flew open in shock. _Oh. My. God. _Last night... What was she going to do _now_?

TBC...


	2. AUGUST

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**AUGUST**

The first day that Horatio woke up in his own bed, at home with his wife by his side, was a revelation for him. Life was short, as he knew only too well. He was so unbelievably fortunate that this amazing woman wanted him, wanted to share her life with _him_, when she could have had anyone. Loved him more than anything, putting him first before all else, even the dream that she had carried with her for a lifetime. Everything that she did was for him, and he needed to show her that he felt the same about her. That everything he did, everything he was, was for her. All for her. He wouldn't let anything else matter. If a threat arose, he would take care of it, but until then, he refused to let anyone else dictate his life. He wasn't going to keep her locked up in their house any longer, too paranoid that someone may be out there waiting for them. He knew from experience that if someone wanted to come after him, nothing he did would make much of a difference, but he was going to stop waiting for it, expecting tragedy around every corner. He was going to live his life with the woman he loved, and their children, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

ooooo

Knowing that their dad was home for a while recuperating made the kids feel a little better, but it was slow going. Patti and Elsa were having nightmares again, and only Horatio could soothe them. With Calleigh taking over the lab for him temporarily, and putting in long hours in his absence, he took over at home, and that went a long way in reassuring his children. He still had a long way to go with them, however, before they would even hear of him going back to work. Elsa tried constantly to take over the cooking and the housework and get him to rest more, and he had to gently remind her that it was his job to get these things done and allow her to be a kid. Gradually, she began to relax again, and let him out of her sight for more than a few minutes.

ooooo

Horatio was going crazy around the house. He was bored out of his mind. He had begun doing some research for a new project that had been nagging at him, but there was a lot of waiting involved once he sent off e-mails and requests for information that made it frustrating. He was still sending the kids to day camp, and he was at loose ends. It was one afternoon when picking the kids up from the Y that inspiration struck. He had grabbed all the flyers they had about the upcoming fall sports seasons, and spread them out on the table when they got home. He had no idea what they really wanted to do, and he didn't want to suggest something and have them agree because it was what they thought he wanted. He wanted them to have the choice all on their own.

He watched them carefully, and noticed that Austin's attention was caught by the football flyer before he quickly looked away. Patti's eyes lit up when she saw soccer, and she grabbed the paper excitedly, which made him smile. His little girl was so easy. Elsa didn't seem to be interested in any of the sports, although he noticed that she seemed to be looking carefully, disappointed not to find something that interested her. Testing a hunch, he went to the pile of mail and found the community education catalog from the community college, knowing there were a lot of offerings for kids her age. She would be starting the fifth grade soon, and he knew her interests were more cerebral than physical. "Here, sweetheart," he told her, "why don't you see if there's anything in here that interests you." He had noted her aptitude with math and science, and wanted to encourage her in whatever she chose. She smiled at him, telling him thanks without a word, and took the catalog to her room to study it. He took the paper from Patti and promised to sign her up as she ran off to play, and then turned to his son. "So… football it is, then?" he asked, enjoying the look of surprise that he'd picked up on it so fast. Austin shrugged. "I don't know how," he said quietly. "I like it, but I don't know how to play."

Horatio just smiled at him. "How about if I teach you? It'll be fun."

Austin smiled. His dad was a good teacher. "Then, yeah. I'd like to play football. Can we start today?"

Horatio laughed. "Yeah. Let's start today."

ooooo

Calleigh came home to find her family had already eaten and was out in the front yard together. She found herself frozen in place, staring at Horatio as he drew back his arm and let fly a perfect long pass to Austin, registering her son's delighted giggle as he caught the football even while she couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband's body in shorts and a T-shirt. He was getting around better now in the walking cast, and looking mighty good to her right now. This was the earliest she'd been able to come home to them in a while. Half the time she was too exhausted to do more than roll over and kiss him good night, and she was too busy most of the time to realize just how much she missed him.

She realized it now, as she walked out into the street where he stood, grinning at her, very obviously just as happy to see her as she was to see him. "Hey, sweetheart," he told her, pausing the game for a moment to lean over for a PG-rated kiss. He pulled back even as she just hung there, intoxicated by his heat and his taste and the smell of him. "Careful, beautiful, I'm all sweaty," he said with a smug grin that told her he remembered exactly what _that_ did to her. God, it had been forever, but the effect was the same. She made sure he saw it in her eyes. She wanted him. _Now_. She saw his eyes darken and kissed him again, a very explicit promise that he had no problem reading. _Later, handsome_. The kids came running up to hug her, and he took his cue and backed off. His eyes promised her, however, that later she would be all his. "We kept dinner warm for you, beautiful," he told her in that voice she loved, and she smiled as she greeted her children, loving the normalcy of it all. It felt so right.

ooooo

It was Friday night, and they went out to dinner as a family to celebrate Austin and Patti becoming official Caines, as the paperwork had come through at last. Austin and Patti had chosen a favorite pizza house, and ran off to play video games, accompanied by a complicit Horatio, once they'd placed their order. Calleigh watched them, smiling to see her husband's enthusiasm matching that of their children as the three of them took turns on old arcade games. His laughter carried throughout the restaurant, young and carefree, and she couldn't help but notice the wistful smiles of women watching them interact. She couldn't blame them; he was pretty adorable with them, and as usual, he was oblivious, which made her smile. There was no jealousy to feel; it was clear that he saw only her, and she knew how lucky that made her. Even though she missed him at work, they were connecting so well these days, and it thrilled her. She was falling in love with him all over again.

Dragging her eyes away from him reluctantly, she focused on her daughter, sitting quietly and watching the gamers as well. It had taken awhile for Calleigh to be able to read her moods; she was far shyer naturally than her other children, and what many would mistake for sadness was often just Elsa being Elsa and in no way indicative of her mood. Even as comfortable as she was with them now, she kept to herself and liked to take her time to process things. She was always recording, though, always noting the details, and her personality reminded Calleigh a lot of Horatio's. Now, however, Calleigh thought she looked a little sad.

Calleigh reached across the table slowly, covering her daughter's hand with her own now. "What's wrong, honey?" The surprise was still in her eyes that Calleigh had noticed, and cared, and she smiled. She was used to the fact that her parents were more perceptive than most. "I was just thinking that I'm the only one now who isn't a Caine."

_Oh, honey._ "You are just as much a Caine as any of us, Elsa." Her daughter shrugged. "Not on paper." Calleigh regarded her carefully. "Is that something you'd want, sweetie?"

Elsa looked at her seriously. "It is, but it makes me feel disloyal to my mother." Calleigh could understand that. "What if you kept Hernandez, but just added Caine onto the end?" she mused, watching her daughter's face as she contemplated that. Finally a slow smile spread across her face, and Calleigh was again reminded of Horatio. "I'd like that," she said shyly. "Do you think we could do it before school starts?"

"We can file the paperwork, but I don't think it would be finalized before school starts," she mused. It was only a couple weeks away. And then she smiled mischievously. "The school might not want to make the changes until they receive the records. But you know your dad. If anyone can talk the school into doing it early, it's him."

Elsa smiled. "That's true. Thanks, mom." It was the first time Elsa had called her 'mom.' Calleigh felt a warm glow envelope her. She had to hand it to her husband; his gut was so often dead-on. This little girl had become theirs in such a short time. Calleigh squeezed her hand and smiled. "That's my job."

ooooo

Calleigh stood stock-still, watching her husband doing a marathon round of sit-ups in the early-morning quiet, clad only in a very brief pair of gym shorts, the sight of all those muscles rippling doing extremely funny things to her body. When he stopped for a break, he looked up at her, and grinned.

Calleigh had to search for her tongue. "I can't believe I didn't get an invitation to this show," she finally managed, realizing how hungry her voice sounded as soon as she heard it. He smiled that slow smile that made her insides flip and her heart pound. "You have an open invitation, beautiful, you know that." Oh, _God,_ that voice.

He stood and walked over to her, and she found she couldn't take her eyes off of his stomach, which was bizarre. It was unbearably sexy all of a sudden. She wanted to lick the sweat off of it, along with the rest of him. Without a word, he shut the door behind her, and turned the lock very deliberately, his eyes hot on hers.

ooooo

"Mom, come see this," Elsa said quietly, beaming with pride. Calleigh followed her outside, where Patti waited patiently on her bike, looking adorable in her helmet and pads. Knowing this was an important moment, she didn't let herself get distracted by the mouthwatering sight of her husband throwing the ball to Austin just beyond them, in the street. Elsa crossed the yard to her sister. "Ready?" she said quietly, and the little girl nodded happily. "Okay, go," she told her, and Calleigh watched, her heart in her throat as she realized that the training wheels were nowhere in sight. Patti pushed off and glided down the driveway, smoothly without even a wobble, and out into the street, carefully keeping to the right side. She rode carefully, then turned and came back, and Horatio and Austin had stopped what they were doing to watch, joining Calleigh and Elsa in spontaneous applause. When she got closer, laughing with delight in her own accomplishment, Calleigh hugged her. "That's wonderful, sweetie. I'm so proud of you!"

She released her quickly so she could continue riding, and turned to Elsa, who had been practicing for weeks with her sister, with her own quiet patience. She hugged her daughter warmly. "And I'm so very proud of you, my daughter. You're a wonderful big sister." Elsa fairly glowed with pride, and it was wonderful to see.

ooooo

Horatio walked easily into the school with his children on Meet the Teacher Day. It was his first, and he was enjoying these mundane everyday activities with his kids. They were building their own traditions together. Calleigh was devastated that she couldn't be here, but he was glad that she trusted him to be here in her stead, and that being on medical leave made it possible for him to be.

They met Patti's new first grade teacher first, and the little girl's enthusiasm was palpable. From there it was on to Austin's third grade class, and the boy introduced his family to his new teacher with pride. He was so polite and grown up that it made Horatio's heart swell. He assured the teacher that, while both he and his wife worked full time in the crime lab, they wanted to be involved, and she could call them with anything the class needed and they would be happy to help out in any way they could. The last stop was Elsa's fifth grade class, and he noted with relief that Elsa took instantly to her new teacher, and the woman seemed just as instantly taken with his shy, reserved daughter. As he had with the others, he assured her that he and his wife wanted to support Elsa in any way they could, and gave her their numbers and e-mail addresses, assuring her that they wanted to be involved, which wasn't as common in fifth grade as in the others. Most of the parents were more hands-off at this point, and he smiled as the teacher vowed that she would be happy to call them with whatever they needed. He was looking forward to it.

ooooo

It was the last weekend of the summer, and the Caine family celebrated with a final barbecue and pool party, including their friends and their children's friends, a few from the neighborhood but most of them friends from the Y. Horatio wandered the deck, stepping around clusters of their laughing friends and carefully dodging running squealing children. He shook his head, amazed at the transformation of his life. Six months ago most of these people had never set foot in this house; it wasn't much more than his sanctuary from the world. He had very rarely indulged in much of a social life, much less actually invited people in. This time last year a weekend off would have consisted of quiet solitude, broken only by a work crisis or more quiet solitude. And yet, this was starting to feel comfortably routine, and he liked it very much.

He found his wife poolside, chatting with Natalia, Frank and Eric. Frank and Nat had kept their private life private for most of the summer, and were only now being more open about it with the team. While Horatio could see their reasons for that, he personally thought life was too short to waste any time. It was clear to him that what he saw between them was the real thing. He hoped it worked out for them.

He settled in behind Calleigh on the long chaise, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled back into his chest without pausing from the conversation. He loved that he was free to do this now, to show her affection whenever and however he wanted, as he dropped lazy kisses on her bare shoulder and enjoyed her little shiver. It never got old. He was looking forward to taking his wife in their pool, or maybe the hot tub, when the party was over and everyone had gone home. The heated look in her eyes as she craned her neck to kiss him let him know that she was reading his mind, and was on the same page.

Eric looked from Natalia to Frank, noticing their proximity and easiness with each other. He grinned. "So is there going to be another wedding in the near future?"

Natalia flushed nervously. They hadn't talked much of the future yet. It wasn't that they weren't serious; they were just taking their time. She knew that all of this was as new to Frank as it was to her, and they wanted to take their time and do it right. She laughed to cover her unease. "Not hardly! We're still having fun at this stage." She squeezed his hand in hers, hoping to convey how very much fun they were having. Things were so different for her now that she was truly in love. She felt Frank stiffen beside her and looked up, shocked to see a stormy look on his face. What had she said?

He cleared his throat, standing abruptly. "Excuse me, I need to go check on the kids."

He walked off and Eric looked at her, brows raised. "Sensitive subject? Sorry?"

Natalia shook her head. "I don't know." She was truly baffled.

Even Horatio didn't have an answer. He couldn't see what Frank could have taken the wrong way. He could certainly understand their need to take things slow and enjoy each other for a while. He and Calleigh had done the same. Calleigh smiled sympathetically. "Go talk to him. Only way to know."

Frank bypassed the kids entirely, seeing that they were happily playing in the pool under Ryan and Walter's supervision. He looked around, satisfied that no one had followed him after that little outburst, and went into the quiet cool of the house, sitting down in Horatio's study with a sigh. Bracing his elbows on the desk, he lowered his head into his hands with a sigh. He didn't know what had come over him. She hadn't said anything wrong. He had overreacted and he knew it.

But it had felt like a slap in the face to hear her say they were just having fun. Yeah, they were, but that couldn't be further from the truth for him. He wasn't just passing time, having fun with her, getting his kicks. He loved this woman. Truly loved her. Would die for her. Wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. He knew she loved him. But hearing her say it like that—to Delko of all people—had torn a hole in his heart and he'd had to get away. He figured it was a better option than punching Eric in the face, which was what he really wanted to do right now.

For the first time he had to question if this meant as much to her as it did to him. Not that it would make any difference. He would never willingly walk away from her, and he knew it. He would be hers always. He would be next to her as long as she allowed him to be, and he knew he wouldn't ever get his heart back from her. It would be hers, forever, whether she wanted it or not. He sighed again. He loved her so much. So why did this hurt so much? His chest felt tight.

Calleigh sighed, seeing Nat look longingly in the direction of the house where Frank had fled and then turn and go down the steps to the beach. She glared at Eric, who recoiled, hands upraised in surrender, as Horatio kissed the back of her neck softly. "Go talk to her," he told her quietly. "I'll take care of Mr. Delko." Calleigh smiled up at him sweetly. Lord, this man. He always knew what to say. "Thank you, Horatio." She raised a hand to his face, her eyes telling him without a word how much she loved him, and then kissed him before rising to follow Natalia.

Eric looked at Horatio, who was watching him patiently, one brow cocked as if the younger man were a delinquent student in the principal's office. As close as they were, Horatio was still the only person who could make him feel that way without a word. He sighed. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble for them, H. I just…" He shook his head, his eyes on the ground. "Sometimes there's a lot of choices I wish I could take back, you know?"

Horatio nodded, glad he was finally seeing it. "I do know, Eric. I do know."

Calleigh caught up to Natalia, finding her sitting on the pier where she and Frank had ended up the night of the wedding, where her life had changed so drastically for the better. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her eyes were full of tears that she refused to let fall. "Hey," Calleigh said, her heart going out to her. _Been there, done that_. She sat down, and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

Nat shook her head. "I don't know how to do this, Cal. It's never been like this with anyone, and I'm so scared I'm going to screw it up."

"Tell him that. Don't you think he'll understand?"

"I love him, Cal, I love him so much it hurts. God, Eric can be such an ass. What if he's screwed up everything?"

Calleigh smiled. "He can be, but I don't think he was trying to be, in this case. He seems honestly happy for you. Frank's a lot more sensitive than we give him credit for, most of the time." She chuckled, thinking of him.

Natalia glared at her. "And you don't think I know that?"

Calleigh had to laugh. "Easy, girl. I know you do. I do have a little experience with this subject," she said dryly. "I think Frank took the 'having fun' comment to heart, especially considering who you were talking to at the time."

Natalia's shocked expression was priceless. "You think… he thinks I'm just having fun? With him? You can't be serious! He knows I love him. He has to know how serious this is for me. I wouldn't even be with him if it wasn't serious for me."

"Tell him, not me."

"But that's ridiculous! How could he even think that?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but our guys can be sensitive, especially when they think there's competition involved."

"Competition? That's…" Utterly ridiculous. How could the sweetest, most thoughtful, most loving man in the world possibly think he could ever have competition? It was ludicrous. When it came to loving her, this man was in a class by himself. There was no competition. Hands down, she was his.

She looked back at Calleigh, shaking her head. "I will never understand the way their minds work."

Calleigh stood, and offered her a hand. "Just go talk to him, before he drives himself crazy."

"Thank you, Cal. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said as they walked back up the beach.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

By this time, Frank was wishing he had brought a six pack of beer into the room with him. He couldn't go back out there now, not after making such a fool out of himself, but he really needed a drink. The door opened and, damn it, why hadn't he locked the damn thing? He looked up to see Natalia, looking more beautiful than anyone had a right to, a worried expression on her face that made his heart twist. He didn't want to do that to her. He never wanted to do that to her.

"Look…" he started, only to have her cut him off abruptly as she stepped right into his space and then straddled him where he sat in the chair as she slid onto his lap, her forearms resting on his chest as her hands went to frame his face. And didn't that just stun him stupid.

"My turn first," she told him lovingly, adoring the way just her touch could short-circuit his brain like that. It was just too cute. His deer-in-the-headlights expression just melted her, making her drop headfirst more in love with this man than she already was, as happened from time to time. "I love you, Frank Tripp," she told him, her eyes locked with his. "I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"I don't," he said hoarsely, unable to believe he could even form words right now. His heart was in his throat.

"I meant that we were having fun, together, being together. I didn't mean that it wasn't serious for me. I thought you knew that. There couldn't ever be anyone else for me. It's you."

"I do know that, I do. It just sounded…"

"This is forever for me." It sounded like a vow, and it was one that he wasn't going to let her make alone.

"For me, too, darlin.' For me too." She finally smiled then.

"Good. I'm glad we got that straight. And just for the record, if at any time you want me to be Mrs. Frank Tripp, just say the word." The shock on his face made her giggle. "It doesn't have to be today, baby. What I'm saying is, I'm yours. For as long as you'll have me."

She closed the distance between them and kissed him, wanting to show him, right now, just how much she loved him. Frank kissed her back, with all the love he had for her, finally letting go of the chair arms and allowing himself to touch her, as he hadn't wanted to before, for fear he'd get distracted, and he smoothed his hands over her hips and her back to pull her closer into him as she melted against him. "I want forever," he told her, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against hers and catch his breath. "Forever with you."

She suddenly realized just how much this position was affecting him, and her as well, with just the thin layers of their bathing suits between them, and her smile turned wicked as she took advantage of that fact, pressing her hips more fully into his and enjoying his gasp and the way he bucked into her reflexively. Growling his approval, he crushed his mouth to hers, meeting her tongue with his and running his hands along her beautiful body, stopping at the curve of her backside so he could pull her closer to where he needed her to be. She looked into his eyes, stunned by the intensity of the desire this man could inspire in her so very quickly. "Frank," she said, arching into him more, as he took full advantage and latched onto her neck, nipping and kissing and suckling in just the right spots that he knew damn well made her very hot very fast.

Her moans filled his ears as she moved faster on him, her hands on his shoulders, and he wondered vaguely how in the hell this damn chair was managing not to shatter under the combined weight of both of them, especially moving the way they were right now. His busy mouth moved down her throat painstakingly, the long, lazy strokes of his tongue making her moan louder, and she had to sink her teeth into his skin to keep the noise level down, which in turn nearly sent him through the roof. He had his hands on the strings of her bikini top and was half a second from having it off when he managed to pull himself away, just for a second, panting hard, knowing he was almost too far gone to stop. "Nat, if we don't stop now—"

And it was already too late, as she had already freed him from his trunks and adjusted her own bikini and was currently staring at him with her mouth open in pure pleasure as she slid him into her ever-so-slowly. "Too late," she said, finally managing to smile at the look of bliss that transformed his features. "I locked the door," she moaned into his skin as he finally pulled those strings and filled his hands with her, and then his mouth.

"God, I love it when you're bad," he murmured into her skin, just before he lost track of everything but her heat and her warmth and the sounds that she was making and the delicious pain as she bit down hard on his shoulder to keep from screaming out his name as she exploded, imploded, detonated around him, her muscles tightening deliciously until he was there with her, desperately sucking her soft skin into his mouth to keep from yelling out her name to the rafters.

He held her as tightly as she still held him, both of them still panting for oxygen, muscles twitching, until Natalia pulled back and laughed incredulously, still unable to believe how incredibly good it was even after all this time. "God, what you do to me."

He smiled lazily. "What you do to me, woman. I'll never get enough of you. Never." Slowly, his smile faded, his eyes going serious. "I do want you to be Mrs. Frank Tripp. I thought it was too soon. I didn't want to make you run, screaming."

He paused, speechless at the look of love in her eyes. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily," she told him, kissing him softly, sweetly.

"I don't ever want to be rid of you," he told her. "I want you to move in with me, and we can work the rest out, however you want, whenever you want."

Her eyes were wide. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I need you. I love you, so much. You know the girls adore you, so that won't be a problem."She had to look away. Of all the things he'd said, that was what scared her the most. She still didn't see herself as a mother, but who could not love his wonderful daughters? "Tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Tomorrow. Today."

She kissed him again, and felt him stir, still deep inside her, and looked at him in shock. "Yeah, you'd better get off of me, quick, or we'll never get out of this room," he said dryly. "Don't look at me like that, it's your fault. You do this to me. I'd like to get out of this chair before we break it."

She grinned as she forced herself to pull away and got to work redressing herself. "Uh, yeah, knowing Cal and H as I do, I'd imagine that chair is battle tested, as is pretty much every piece of furniture in this house."

He looked at her in horror, shaking his head in a rather ineffective attempt to keep that image at bay. "I don't want to know that. Wait, how do you know that? You women talk about things like that?" His expression was so outraged that she had to laugh. "No! Nothing specific, I mean, come on, you've got to notice how cheerful she's been since the two of them got together. You don't actually think she's _that _happy to come to work, do you?"

And he wasn't even listening to her anymore, because he was too busy staring at the very dark mark he'd left on her neck, knowing that she'd come in here in just her bikini, with that sarong thing tied around her hips. He wondered what the chances were that she could wear it out of here like a scarf. He didn't imagine they were very high. "Uh… Nat… um… sorry?"

Confused, she looked down, seeing nothing, until he turned the darkened computer monitor her way to use as a mirror, and he knew she saw it when she gasped. "Seriously? How am I going to walk out of here now?"

She was so upset that he couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, this was your fault. I was ready to stop and wait until later. You were the one, 'oops, too late,' remember that?"

Actually, she did remember that, and he really needed to stop reminding her if they were going to get out of this room anytime tonight. And his look was just too smug. She couldn't help herself. She leaned up to kiss him again, slowly and sensuously, running a hand down his chest to find him semi-hard again and wrap her fingers around him. "That was your fault. You were so hard, and so ready for me, I just couldn't wait."

Frank's eyes drifted shut, and he sighed into her mouth. "Lord, what you do to me, woman. You realize we're never going to leave this room again if you keep doing that?" He was barely restraining himself right now from taking her on every wall and flat surface in this room, and she really wasn't helping. And who was he kidding? He just didn't possess enough willpower to resist this woman. He accepted it. And damn, he was a lucky bastard, because this woman wanted him. _Him_. Was going to move in with him. Had practically asked him to marry her. Of all the dreams and fantasies he'd had about this woman, he could never had conjured up anything this good in his mind.

He somehow found the strength to slow down that very hot kiss, and finally pulled away from her, just a little, so they could both calm themselves down. "If I promise to take you home with me tonight and never let you go, will you let me out of this room for an hour or two?" he asked her with a smile, and Natalia laughed. "It's a deal. Could you go get my bag from the living room? I think I might have a change of clothes in there that will work."

"You got it."

Outside, Horatio looked at his watch and then shared a loaded look with his wife. "Apparently, you missed your calling. Your skills as a couples counselor could be in high demand. We're going on an hour now. That's what I'd call results."

Calleigh giggled. "Why do you think I haven't gone in the house?"

His eyes narrowed. "You don't think…"

Calleigh giggled again. "Well, we do have locks on every door in our house for a reason."

Horatio just shook his head. "You are bad."

She had to laugh at that. "You know you love it."

He grinned. "You know I do."

When Frank emerged from the house alone a few minutes later, it was all they could do to keep a straight face. Calleigh went quickly into the house on the pretext of getting more lemonade, and Horatio watched Frank as he went straight for the cooler, chugged down a beer, and opened a second. He looked at Horatio and held one out, and Horatio shook his head. "No thank you, Francis. You look like you need it more than I do," he said with a straight face, as Frank just sighed and sat down next to him.

"I don't know how in the hell you do it, Horatio. That woman's going to be the death of me."

Horatio had to laugh. He knew exactly what he meant. "That may be, Francis, but what a way to go."

ooooo

"Dad, maybe you shouldn't go back to work. I think this is the longest you've gone without getting injured in a while, and being a stay-at-home dad seems to agree with you. You look happier than I've seen you in a while." Horatio sat back in his chair, grinning at Kyle on the computer while his boy laughed at him. It creaked, and then he shifted again and it actually wobbled. He frowned, thinking about it. He'd have to take a look at it and see where it was loose… wait… no, no, no, he wasn't going there. Shaking his head, he looked back at Kyle. "Something wrong, Dad?"

"No, nothing. Nothing's wrong." Damn Frank. He was going to kill him. He'd really liked this chair.

"So, six more weeks, Dad, and I'll be coming home. Are you sure you don't mind if I stay with you guys for a while?"

"We're all looking forward to having you here, son. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

He laughed. "You guys are going to get tired of me."

"I don't think that's possible, son. The more the merrier around here."

"Okay, if you're sure. I gotta go, Dad. I'll talk to you soon. Be good. Give Calleigh and the kids a hug for me."

"I will, son. Be careful out there. I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad. Later."

And then he was gone, leaving Horatio fuming about his damn chair.

ooooo

It was strange to think that his very first first day of school as a dad was when his kids were beginning first, third and fifth grades, respectively, but he didn't mind at all. He was actually thankful that he was able to be here with them for this, and he knew it was only possible because of the medical leave. Seemed like lots of good had come out of that whole thing for him, and, while nothing, in his mind, could ever make up for the fact that he hadn't been there for his wife when she'd needed him, it was allowing him to be here for his kids, and that meant so much to him. He took lots of pictures and sent them to Calleigh, feeling bad that she couldn't be here, and then was struck with a very bad idea on the way home. A very good bad idea.

ooooo

Calleigh had barely had time to glance at the pictures of her children looking adorable in their new school clothes with those enormous backpacks over their shoulders before she was pulled in a dozen different directions. It wasn't until late morning that she got his delivery, and that was only because Ryan had noticed it on his way in and brought it to her.

"Special delivery for Lieutenant Caine," he called out, sing-song style, his face totally eclipsed by the enormous vase of two dozen red roses. Calleigh rolled her eyes. The guys had called her that ever since they'd learned she was taking the lieutenant's exam, and she thought it was ridiculous. As far as she was concerned, there was only one Lieutenant Caine, and she was a far cry from filling Horatio's shoes. She stuck her tongue out at him and shooed him out of the office as she admired the beautiful blooms, and he just laughed at her. She opened the envelope, smiling at her husband's familiar handwriting.

Meet me for lunch today, whenever you have time.

Just give me one hour.

I want to show you how much I love you, now and always.

At the bottom was an address she didn't recognize. She bit her lip. She really didn't have time to take a lunch break. But she knew she was going to be late tonight, and she hadn't seen him at all yesterday, or most of last week. Saturday had been a nice family day with the kids and the get-together and all, but there had been very little time for just the two of them.

And then she thought, _he_ was doing this, for _her_, for _them_, taking time out for just the two of them, which she hadn't even thought of. And _today_, of all days, when she was _so _not happy about having to come to work. She had no idea how she had gotten lucky enough to be able to call this very rare man hers, but she'd be damned if she'd stand him up.

ooooo

He'd received her text just after he'd finished PT. _Thank you, handsome. They're beautiful. 12:30 okay?_

He typed a quick reply._ Perfect, beautiful. Give your name at the front and they'll send you to me. Love you. _

ooooo

Calleigh was puzzled when her GPS brought her to a hotel. A very upscale hotel. And when she asked at the front desk, she was given a room key card. After taking the elevator many, many floors to her destination, she let herself in and was stunned at the sight before her. In front of the picture window with its amazing view was an elegantly set table for two, with lunch waiting. And then her handsome husband came out of the bathroom, obviously fresh from the shower, with just a towel around his hips, still towel-drying his wet hair. His eyes lit up devilishly when he saw her, and his grin was wicked. He hadn't shaved today, and together with the rest it gave him a roguish look that appealed to her immensely. Desire leapt up immediately, hot and insistent, and she could only stare as he walked over and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, you're early. I was planning on being dressed by the time you got here." But the look on his face said otherwise, as he could clearly tell what seeing him like this was doing to her. She had so many questions, but she couldn't find the words, or even the inclination right now to start looking for them.

She couldn't believe this, couldn't believe him. And mostly she couldn't believe that this incredible man was her husband. The hell with it. She was here. With him. With not a child or a responsibility in sight. Food could wait. She took his face in her hands and kissed the hell out of him.

He had never loved her more than he did in that moment. Faced with the choice of food, questions or him, his very pragmatic wife had made her choice. He returned her kisses just as passionately, his tongue licking into her mouth, his hands busy roaming her body as hers moved through his damp hair and down his bare back. And then he was undressing her frantically, pushing off her jacket and fighting with stubborn buttons, his mouth following the path of his fingers along each inch of newly uncovered skin. He didn't know if it was the time limit or the illicit feel of the whole thing, the way she was looking at him like she would devour him whole or just the taste of her, but he was suddenly desperate to feel her skin against his.

And Calleigh was feeling it, too. She had already relieved him of his towel and had wrapped her hand around the hard length of him, and damn that was fast but she didn't care because she needed him _now_. And then somehow they had made it to the bed and he was over her and inside her and all around her, worshipping her with his lips and his teeth and his tongue and everything that he had. He made it clear with every move he made that she was everything to him, his life and his heart and his soul, and every move that he made was for her, everything that he was, everything that he did. All for her.

He gloried in the sounds she made, in the desperate heady pain of her nails raking his back, in the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into her, in the way her hunger for him matched his own, for her, in the beautiful sound of his name on her lips as she came undone. Even in the way she laughed in his arms afterwards, delighted with him in a way that no one ever had been before, or would be again. Delighted to be his.

Overwhelmed by him as she so often was, Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Thank you, handsome, for an amazing, wonderful, unforgettable surprise. And for being an amazing, wonderful, unforgettable man." She smiled at him lovingly. "And for being mine."

Horatio didn't have an answer for that. He was the one who should be thanking her. "Don't thank me, sweetheart. The pleasure is all mine. I'll always be yours."

ooooo

Back at the lab, someone asked Calleigh if she'd had a nice lunch with her husband, and all she could do was smile. "It was wonderful."

TBC…

**A/N:** Since these chapters are longer, and I am very heavily medicated right now as my doctor is experimenting with meds to try to get rid of my pain, updates won't be as quick as my last stories. I will try to update at least once a week, but my muse is a little hazy right now. Hopefully, he will get it right soon and I will be back to normal! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :) Lori


	3. SEPTEMBER

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts, reviews and well wishes. They are much appreciated. I am slowly getting my pain under control but now am actually sleeping at night, and it's really cutting into my writing time! :( **

**SEPTEMBER**

Good. Nice. Wonderful. Great. Those were the answers Horatio gave when he was asked how it felt to be back at work, but the truth was, compared to those weeks spent with his kids, it was kind of a letdown.

ooooo

Horatio cursed. Damn it, why did they always have to run? In an instant, he weighed his doctor's opinion, his physical therapist's opinion, his reinstatement back to full duty, his own confidence in his recovery, and all those scans and tests against his wife's temper. And his wife's temper still had the edge. _Ah, hell._ And then he was off in the direction the suspect had run, traveling parallel to Eric to try and cut him off. It felt good to run again, full out and free, and then he was up and over the railing without even a token protest from his muscles or joints, ready with his gun drawn as Eric herded him around the corner. The guy skidded to a stop with a curse as Horatio smiled.

Eric stopped, winded, looking at him hard. Horatio stood as calm and unruffled as ever, his suit immaculate, every hair in place, not a bead of sweat anywhere in sight, even though Eric knew damn well that he would have had to haul some serious ass to beat them to this point. He just shook his head. He guessed he would probably never figure out how the man did that.

ooooo

Calleigh moaned loudly, almost knocking herself out as she threw her head back in sheer bliss. And she could have cared less, because her husband had her pinned to the wall where he was pounding into her so hard and so well that nothing else penetrated the dense fog of pleasure he had submerged her in. His drugging kisses and sharp little nips interspersed with the long swipes of his very talented tongue kept her constantly on the edge, and she had lost count but was pretty sure she was approaching either number three or number four. She took full advantage of the fact that their kids were out of the house, screaming out his name as he brought her to a bone-melting, toe-curling finish, and finally succumbed with her, collapsing against her and flattening her into the wall that she was very glad was still standing, as it was the only thing holding the both of them upright at the moment.

She sighed in bliss as she slid down his hard body. "Okay, you win. I believe you now." Because doctor's reports were one thing, but she'd felt the need to verify his fitness to return to work for herself.

He grinned, kissing her soundly. "Anytime you need additional verification, beautiful, just let me know."

She laughed breathlessly. "Trust, but verify." And his low laughter in her ear was making it very difficult to calm herself down.

ooooo

Calleigh loved these times. Just loved them. It felt so good to be outside in the sun, doing something so normal and mundane as watching a game with her family. She sat next to Horatio on the bleachers at the YMCA early on a Saturday morning, with Austin and Elsa close by, laughing at the antics of the five- and six-year-old soccer players on the field. Patti was enjoying herself immensely, and was doing pretty well, but all of them were just adorable out there, half of them more concerned with the bees and the flowers than the ball. They watched as the ball popped out of the swarm of little bodies and somehow went straight to a very surprised Patti, who paused in her attempts to make friends with members of the opposing team to kick the ball in for a goal.

Horatio had to smile at his wife. "Just like her mother. Friendly to the end, but you'd better watch out, because she doesn't take prisoners."

Calleigh laughed. "You know it, handsome."

ooooo

Horatio sat in Elsa's room studying her latest creation. She had chosen a robotics class from the catalog he had given her, and he had only a basic comprehension of about half of what she was telling him. Her first project had been a little rover that had tracked the inhabitants of their home and filmed them without their knowledge, to the delight of her younger brother and sister. This one could climb walls and actually jump from place to place. It could also filter what it was seeing and record only what its programmer wanted it to record. He thought it was pretty amazing, and that his brilliant daughter was pretty amazing too. He may not understand everything she tried to explain to him, but he enjoyed listening to her, and he enjoyed the excitement in her eyes when she made a breakthrough.

ooooo

Horatio lay in the darkness beside his wife, his hands moving over her lazily, just watching her sleep and admiring her beauty. Of all the men in the world, she had chosen him, wanted him, and it was still something he marveled at every day. Calleigh woke with a start, looking at him, and relaxed when she saw his easy smile, the one he saved just for her. "Okay?" she asked him, and he smiled. "Perfect."

"Nightmare?" He shook his head. "Not this time. Just thinking."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Well, stop that. It's loud."

And then she rolled over and her weight pushed him down into the mattress and he stopped thinking entirely.

ooooo

They were outside again, on the beach with the kids, and Calleigh realized something was missing. And had been for a while. She thought back, trying to put her finger on it. Horatio was different. They went out all the time now, did things outside, and he was no longer looking over his shoulder. He didn't say a word when she went someplace alone, or with the kids. When had that happened? What had changed? She watched him building a sand castle with the kids, completely relaxed, and wondered if he'd sought therapy without telling her. Because this was a complete turnaround from the way he'd been…

And there it was. The day she'd had the miscarriage, and he'd had yet another close call. He'd been like this, she realized, since he'd come home from the hospital. Somehow, he'd found a way to let it go, and she was glad. Constantly looking over your shoulder and waiting for tragedy to strike wasn't any way to live, and she didn't want that for him. He hadn't talked to her about it, but it was obvious that he'd made a conscious decision, and was making a conscious effort, because, looking back, the change was a rather sudden one. And nothing bad had happened. The Mala Noche had left them alone. Things had been quiet. She could only hope they stayed that way, because she was enjoying this life with her husband and her children very much.

Walking over to where they were playing, she handed him a bottle of water. "Thank you, beautiful," he told her with a smile that she returned.

"You're very welcome, handsome."

ooooo

A cheer went up from the small crowd. It was still way too hot to feel like fall, but being outside was enjoyable nonetheless. For a kid who'd admitted to knowing nothing about football, Calleigh thought her son was doing admirably well. It was touch football, no tackling allowed, and that took all of the worry out of it for her. She knew he was going to grow up, and take some of the risks that went with that, but she didn't want to have to worry about that now, thank you very much.

She laughed as she watched the coaches patiently moving the kids into position. There hadn't been enough volunteers to coach all of the teams, and the disappointment in their son's eyes had forced Horatio's hand up, as she had watched, amused. He was such a softie when it came to his kids, and it was adorable to watch. So was their son's reaction as he had hugged his dad gratefully. "Thanks, Dad! You're the best."She thought Horatio must have been glowing for days afterward, and it still amused her that he'd roped Frank and Eric into helping him coach the team. She thought it may be payback for his chair.

As they'd headed out to the field from the car, the kids running on ahead, he'd asked her if she was willing to put on a cheerleader's uniform to cheer the team on, and laughed when she glared at him. And then she had shot him a sultry smile. "Maybe a naughty cheerleader's costume, just for you, in our bedroom," she'd told him, watching his eyes go dark at the image and trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," he'd told her. "Maybe a trip to Artie's is in order."

"Mmmm," she'd purred. "It has been a while…" He'd just sighed, conceding victory to her for this round, and got out onto the field, and she could just imagine how hard it must have been to get his mind on the game with that conversation in his head.

This was the third game of the season, and maybe she was paranoid, but she thought there were a lot more female spectators than there'd been last week. Nat arrived and sat down beside her, laughing at the guys trying to patiently explain plays to kids who'd obviously never held a football before.

"Oh, this is priceless, Cal," she managed. "How did Horatio manage to talk them into doing this?"

Calleigh grinned. "I think there was a mention of a broken chair," she told Natalia, who immediately blushed, "as well as the guy who put his foot in his mouth and set that whole chain of events into motion."

Nat looked around and instantly verbalized what Calleigh had been thinking. "Well, they sure have a fan club going, don't they? Maybe Eric will find a date." She found it amusing that of the three men, only Eric was still single. They looked up just in time to see Austin catch a pass, looking stunned, as the parents began to scream at him to run. He did, but in the wrong direction, until he caught sight of Horatio waving him in the other direction, and quickly turned around, somehow managing to make a touchdown. They were cheering and laughing and clapping with the crowd, and Natalia was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, this is fun," she said, still laughing as the game ended in victory for their side.

Horatio was quickly surrounded by mothers with questions about T-shirts and trophies and all kinds of other things, which he gracefully deflected by telling them that his wife was the one to ask. "Cal!" he called in near-desperation, and she went to his rescue with a grin. She fielded the ones with genuine questions, amused that about half of them evaporated at the sight of a wife, and had to smile. That was Horatio. He truly had no idea of the effect he had on women, only the effect he had on her, which was a very good thing, for both of them.

"Thanks for having my back, beautiful," he told her as they walked to the car with their children, and she smiled.

"Always, handsome, always."

ooooo

Alexx sat with Calleigh in a small café that they both enjoyed. It had been too long since they had had a nice long lunch together, and it was a lot of fun to catch up on girl talk. Calleigh told her about Austin's football experiences and Patti's soccer games and Elsa's robotics creations, laughing as she recounted Horatio drafting Eric and Frank to help him teach football to eight-year-olds. Alexx couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh, that man," she said. "I can imagine that he'd make a wonderful coach. Just like he makes a wonderful father. When are the two of you going to try again for a baby?" she wanted to know.

Calleigh felt herself go stiff. "We're not, Alexx. That was… that was just a dream that didn't work out. It's over."

Alexx looked at her friend in shock. "Baby, you're not serious, are you?"

Calleigh sighed. "Alexx, it didn't work out. End of story. I can't go through that again. It hurt too much."

"Calleigh, honey, you should know the statistics. One in four pregnancies ends in miscarriage. It doesn't mean you should stop trying, honey. You can't give up. I had one, and I can tell you it was devastating, but it didn't stop me from trying again, when my doctor said it was safe to. If I had given up, I wouldn't have my wonderful son today."

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears. "I made a promise, Alexx. I prayed so hard to have my husband back. I told God that I wouldn't ask for anything else, and I told myself that I have my husband and four wonderful children. I don't think I have the right to ask for more than that. It just feels wrong… like I'd be tempting fate."

Alexx sighed. What was it with these two? They were the most self-sacrificing pair she had ever met. It was like The Gift of the Magi in real life with these two. She effortlessly slipped into maternal lecture mode. "Calleigh Caine, you know as well as I do that God doesn't work that way. Maybe He did answer your prayers, but He wouldn't ask for payment in return." She covered the younger woman's hand with her own on the table between them. "You need to think about what it is you really want. If you want to raise these children and be done, then, fine, by all means. But if you really want to have a baby, a baby that's biologically part of both of you, that you can both be there to raise, then you owe it to yourself to try again." She paused to study her friend's face. "What does Horatio want, Calleigh?"

"He wants to try again," she whispered. "But I think he just wants me to be happy. I think he would be happy either way."

Alexx smiled. That was Horatio. "You need to talk to him, honey, find out what he wants, what he really wants. I'm not saying you should do what he wants to make him happy. But you need to know where he stands. And if he really wants to have a child with you and you want to have a child with him, maybe that will make the decision easier to make."

Calleigh sighed. It was really easier when she was too busy to even think about it. But she still did, with every day that passed. "Thank you, Alexx. Your opinion means a lot to me. I'll talk to him." At the woman's broad grin, she warned, "I'm not promising anything, you understand, beyond the conversation."

"I understand, but I think the two of you are wonderful parents, and I think you would make beautiful babies together."

Calleigh smiled. She thought of that quite often herself.

ooooo

_Thanks a lot, Alexx,_ Calleigh thought as she lay in bed, not sleeping, the conversation playing over and over in her head. She rolled over to find him still awake, lying on his back, his hands behind his head. It was still too hot for blankets at night, and he wore only pajama bottoms. He looked so sexy like that, the muscles of his chest and arms stretched out so temptingly for her alone, that she almost forgot about the conversation entirely and just jumped him. The temptation was strong. _Stop being a coward_, she told herself, and sighed. She knew that Alexx was right. They really needed to have this conversation.

He looked over at her, realizing she was awake and staring at him. Her expression was serious, and he reached for her, concerned. "Hey, you okay?"

"Horatio, do you want to have a baby with me?" She could have kicked herself. _Nice going_.

He blinked. "Um… yes. Yes, I do. Where is this coming from, Cal?"

"I just… I was thinking about it and I was thinking that I just dragged you along with me on this whole baby thing that you didn't really want in the first place. I don't like the idea that I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to do, but thought you had to, to keep me happy. To make me happy. Because I don't want that. I don't want you to be like the kids, doing what they think we want them to do because they think we'll send them back if they don't." _That_ they _had_ discussed and, thankfully, taken care of. But it was the best comparison for what she thought he was doing.

He looked at her seriously, and was quiet for a while. That was one of the things she loved about him: she knew that he wouldn't just tell her what she wanted to hear. She knew he was searching himself, searching for the right words. "It wasn't like that," he said quietly. "I did want a baby with you. I still do. It was something I thought about, dreamed about even, back when I used to dream that I could have you, that you could be mine. I used to dream about us building a family together, of giving you children."

She was quiet, listening to him. She'd never known that. She'd never realized that he'd wanted her for so long. It still got to her. She'd wanted him for just as long.

"But I didn't think it would ever be possible, because of what I was, because of what I came from. I would never do that to a child, Cal, I would never want a child to live like that. I didn't think I could ever have children because of that, so it was just that: an impossible dream, like flying, something that I eventually gave up as I got older, because I knew I couldn't take the chance." He was serious, she realized, and it made her heart hurt, a little, to hear it.

"That's why I knew we couldn't really have anything meaningful until I told you the truth, until you knew who I was, what I was." Calleigh couldn't stand it anymore. She reached for him, taking his hand in hers.

"That's not who you are, handsome. You are not your father. You should know that by now." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, loving her for her unswerving faith in him, for her constant support, just loving her.

"I do know. But you changed my perspective, just by being who you are. I know you wouldn't let me hurt you, or one of our children. I know you would shoot me yourself before you allowed that to happen, and that takes away a lot of the worry. I know you wouldn't give me your trust unless you thought you could, without a doubt."

"I know I can, without a doubt," she interjected quietly.

"That was the only reason I was so scared to have children," he told her quietly, "and now, that I have four, I love them so much that I can't imagine my life without them. I do want to have a child with you, a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes that looks just like you. I do want to give you your dream, that's true. But it's my dream now, too."

He kissed her, softly, sweetly, and she thought her heart would break from his words, and his tenderness, and his love that she could feel so clearly. She held him tightly, and finally laid her head on his shoulder. "Why?" he asked quietly. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I've just been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that I didn't really know what you wanted. It made me feel… like I had railroaded you into this whole thing and maybe the way it turned out was for the best."

"Never think that," he told her firmly. "You didn't railroad me into anything. I love you and I would love to have a baby with you. Anytime. Anyplace." He kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back, her hands sliding to his back to hold him in place. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you, so much."

Calleigh leaned into him, basking in his touch, his love, what they were together. "I love you, too," she whispered. This didn't change her mind, she told herself, but it gave her a lot to think about.

"We could start now, if you want…" he told her, his voice low and sensual as he began to kiss her neck, moving slowly and smoothly down to her shoulder.

"Oh, God, handsome," she moaned, "you know I can't concentrate when you do that." He took that as tacit permission, changing tacks, moving down to where her nightshirt fell at mid-thigh and resuming there with hot open-mouthed kisses as he slid the offending garment up inch by inch to uncover more delicious territory.

Her head went back into the pillows as her eyes shut and her mouth fell open in pleasure. She didn't think there was anything better in the world than being loved by this man. And she had one thing to say before she could let this continue. "Horatio…" She pulled on his shoulders to stop him and waited for him to look at her. "I'm not ready for that, yet," she told him, "but if you want to practice, I'm okay with that."

He smiled, not offended in the least. "Practice makes perfect, sweetheart," he purred, and resumed his careful exploration. Relieved, she closed her eyes again and let herself enjoy every one of the pleasurable sensations he was giving her.

ooooo

In hindsight, it was perfectly clear that it was an accident. At the time, however, Calleigh Caine was a mama tiger protecting her cub. She saw Austin go down in a jumble of knees and elbows and her heart went into overdrive. These kids weren't even wearing helmets or pads, for Christsakes, and to her the members of the other team looked incredibly large. And Horatio was at his side before she could arrive, already helping him and the other boy that he had become tangled up with to their feet. The boys laughed it off and were ready to play again, as Horatio took her hand with a smile. "Okay, mom?"

She glared at him. "It looked bad from where I was sitting."

"I don't doubt that, but he's fine. We have to let him be a kid. That's going to include some bumps and bruises."

She looked at him, so calm and collected, and had to laugh. "When did you get to be so wise?"

He smiled. "I blame you."

She couldn't help but smile back. "Fine, I get the message. I'll go away."

Horatio took her hand quickly. "Don't go away. Frank and Eric have things under control for now. Come talk to me for a little while." He pulled her over to the sidelines, where he wrapped an arm around her and explained the plays they were doing as they watched, and told her a little about the players and their strengths.

"You're good at this," she observed with a smile.

He just shrugged. "It's not hard. Just strategy."

She smiled. He would say that. "You're so patient with them. That's the hard part. You're a good teacher. And you're good at finding their strengths and developing them. That takes talent that not everyone has." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Although I'm not sure I approve of Austin as quarterback."

"I've been rotating all the kids through all the positions to see where they fit best." She was still glaring at him and he laughed and hugged her close. "Now is not the time to worry. When he's in high school and getting hammered by guys three times his size, now that will be the time to worry."

And that must not have made her feel any better, because she was still glaring at him.

"He's a natural, Cal. He's good, and he's fast, and he's smart. He's a natural quarterback. And he loves this, it's easy to see."

She smiled. She thought that was due in large part to the fact that it was something that Horatio was doing with him, but she would let him figure that out for himself. He still wasn't aware of just how amazing he was as a father, but he'd work it out eventually. Maybe by the time their kids were in college.

ooooo

Calleigh had talked Natalia into taking a long lunch and going shopping. She wanted to take her husband out for a night on the town and she needed advice on a suitable dress. Usually she took him along and let his facial expressions make the decision for her, but this time she wanted it to be a surprise. She'd been thinking of his surprise invitation of almost a month ago, and she'd been trying to think of a very special way to pay him back.

It took eight dresses and six stores before she found the perfect one. It was a deep red, a simple, form-fitting, curve-hugging sheath that stopped just below her knees, but with a long slit up the thigh that showed just enough skin to be dangerous whenever she moved. Natalia whistled when she saw it. "Oh, that's the one. You'll have him begging in that dress." Calleigh smiled smugly. Just the reaction she was looking for. He had told her that he had had a particular fantasy, years ago, of meeting her in a bar in a very sexy red dress, of dancing with her until she'd melted against him and then of taking her home and taking off that red dress and making sweet love to her. She was going to make that fantasy come true.

On the way back to work, she stopped at a particular store that had Natalia's brows raised in alarm. "Oh, no, I'm not going in there," she said vehemently.

"Why not? It's fun." Horatio had introduced her to Artie's Adult Playground, but it had been a while since she'd been there. She just needed to pick up a few things. Her teasing expression turned sly. "You should pick out a few things to drive Frank wild."

"I don't need anything from there to drive him wild. I do that all on my own," she insisted, rather primly, Calleigh thought, considering the topic of conversation.

"Fine," Calleigh told her. "I'll be right back."

"Wait. I'll go in. But I'm not buying anything." Calleigh just laughed. Famous last words.

ooooo

Calleigh was not very happy with her husband right now. It was the night of the third grade play, and the family had all come out to cheer on Austin, looking adorable in his costume and hitting his lines perfectly, while sporting a black eye he'd gotten from an accidental elbow during last week's football game. After the last scene, everyone cheered as the kids took a bow, and Horatio and Calleigh waited with the girls for Austin to come out. They had gone to parents' night a couple of weeks ago and were getting to know the familiar faces of the parents who came to all of these things. Horatio shook hands with a few of the men he'd already met, a few of whom he'd seen out on the football field, and was soon drawn into a football discussion revolving around his boy's great arm and the shiner he was currently sporting.

"That's a tough kid you've got there."

"He's got quite an arm."

"My wife would have killed me if my son had taken a hit like that."

At that, Horatio laughed. "Yeah, she's not too happy with me right now."

"What does your wife do?"

"She works with me in the crime lab. Ballistics. Not only can she kill me seventeen different ways, but she knows exactly how to hide the body." Although seventeen was seriously on the conservative side.

The men laughed. "You're a brave man," one of them said. "How long has your boy been playing?"

"This is his first time."

"Wow, I 'd have thought he'd been playing since he was out of diapers the way he throws. Why'd you start so late?"

Not wanting to get into the matter of the adoption, Horatio just smiled. "We've had a lot of other things going on. But I doubt I'll be able to drag him away from it now. He loves it."

Meanwhile, Calleigh had found Austin's teacher and begun a conversation, wanting to make sure she knew the source of the black eye. The woman just laughed. "Oh, yes, he told us all about it. He was quite proud. We get the football stories every Monday. I think it's great that your husband takes the time to coach the team. It's great to see a dad who makes such an effort to be involved in his children's lives."

Calleigh smiled. It was great to see. Still, she had to work not to roll her eyes. This woman was obviously charmed by her husband, not that she blamed her. She saw Austin emerge from backstage, back in his street clothes, and saw Horatio excuse himself from his conversation and make a beeline for the boy, holding out his hand for a solemn congratulatory handshake between men before he wrapped him in a warm hug. They made their way to her, and her heart melted at the way both of them were glowing with pride. Austin saw her and broke away from his dad, running into her arms. "Mom! Did you see me? I didn't miss any of my lines!"

"I saw you, sweetie! You were fabulous! Your sister recorded it all, so we can watch it whenever we want. I'm so proud of you!" He beamed, hugging her hard, and she gathered him into her arms, wanting to treasure these moments and keep them forever in her heart. She knew that it wouldn't be long before the days of these enthusiastic public displays of affection would be a thing of the distant past.

Horatio was already shaking hands with Mrs. Rodriguez, thanking her for being such a wonderful teacher for their son, as he came home every day excited about what he was learning in her class. She was blushing and beaming by the time she excused herself to speak to another family, and Calleigh laughed, mumbling, "piling it on a little thick, aren't we?" as her husband looked at her in confusion, having no idea what she was talking about. She put her arm in his and turned to her kids. "I'd say this calls for a celebration. Ice cream, anyone?"

At a table far removed from their children, who'd found friends in the ice cream parlor and had wanted to sit with them, Horatio and Calleigh were currently playing a game of chicken involving the licking of ice cream in a certain manner. It was unclear at this point who was winning.

"I can't believe you accused me of flirting with Austin's teacher," he said quietly, still morally outraged, and she had to smile. "Not flirting. Turning on the Caine charm. There's a difference."

"I don't see any woman but you," he said softly, and the sincerity in his eyes was impossible to deny. "I know," she said just as softly, and then grinned at him. "Hence the reason you're still walking around breathing."

He smirked, sticking out his tongue for another long, slow lick of ice cream that made her body heat. Just a little. "You wouldn't shoot me," he said with a grin. "You like me."

"No, but I could handcuff you to the bed," she said saucily, watching as he turned that image over in his mind.

"Hmmm, now that could be interesting," he said on a slow-and-sexy smile that just about made her heart stop beating. Now that was something they had never done, and it certainly gave her ideas. She licked her ice cream again and filed it away for a later time.

ooooo

Horatio's heart rate sped up when he saw the envelope waiting on his desk when he returned to his office on Friday afternoon after a call-out. It was date weekend, but he had no idea what they were doing, as his wife had been uncharacteristically mysterious about the whole thing.

_8 p.m. Dress to impress._

_Cal_

At the bottom was an address that he didn't recognize, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the very happy occasion when he had surprised her with a very similar invitation. He hoped that this night would turn out just as well, and had no doubt that it would.

ooooo

The address turned out to be the new-and-happening club at the street level of a very upscale hotel, and he made his way through the throng of people only to find his attention irrevocably caught by the sight of the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen sitting alone at the bar. Her long blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, her fingers toying lazily with the stem of her martini glass as she gave off the vibe of being extremely bored with her surroundings, obviously not finding whatever it was she was hoping to find, which he found hard to believe, looking the way she did. She wore the most stunning red dress he had ever seen, clinging to her heart stopping curves and leaving most of her delectable shoulders and back bare, and his heart caught in his throat as he realized that this was his most cherished fantasy of her, being played out just for him, in real life. God, he loved this woman.

He saw the bartender smirk as he sidled up casually next to her, obviously intending to watch him get the brush-off every other man who'd approached her had already gotten. "Excuse me," he said in his most devastating voice, "is this seat taken?"

Her head turned slowly, and her emerald gaze rose from his feet very slowly to appraise the length of him until she met his eyes, very obviously liking what she saw. Her lips curled in the barest hint of a smile. "Not yet," she told him in the sultriest of tones.

"May I?" he asked politely, and she answered with only a regal tip of her head. He slid onto the bar stool smoothly, his body language conveying definite interest, but no hint of the proprietary air she was used to. He was good, playing his role to perfection. She knew that picking up a stranger in a bar was completely alien to him, which was why it was a fantasy in the first place, and she got a heady rush from knowing that she had been his fantasy for so long. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked smoothly, and she accepted with another regal tilt, as if she were doing him a favor.

She tried to imagine how she would react if she were a single woman out on the prowl and this man tried to pick her up here in this bar. She thought it would be pretty much the same as her actual reaction, as he leaned close while reaching across the bar to pick up her drink and hand it to her, and she felt instantly intoxicated by the smell of his subtle cologne and him, by his heat and his nearness and the explosive lust only he could ignite just that easily. She felt overwhelmed right now with the sheer desire that this man inspired in her, and felt a sudden intense longing to be close to him.

Horatio saw the bartender smirk as he leaned close to her on the reach, pushing directly into her personal space, obviously waiting for him to get slapped, and he smiled confidently, unconcerned. "Ma'am," he said in his velvet-smooth voice, handing her the drink, and she smiled. "Mmmm, I like a man who knows how to treat a lady. A rare find, these days."

His smiled turned intimate, as if he were imagining right now just how nicely he could treat her if given the chance, and she felt her insides shift and liquefy. God, this man could power the city for a week on the heat in his eyes alone. She suddenly felt too warm, and wished intensely that she had met this man in a bar just like this years ago. It may have sped this lengthy process along. "I would certainly treat you well if given the chance, beautiful," he purred as she took a long sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving his.

He sipped his own drink, careful to take it slow. He certainly wanted to keep his faculties about him. Vaguely the song change reached his ears through the fog of the spell she had cast on him with her enchanting eyes that he felt like drowning in right now, and he set his drink on the bar. "May I have this dance?" His eyes were so serious and intense on hers, as if his life depended on her answer, and she was flummoxed, caught, unable to refuse whatever he asked of her. Staying in role, she cocked her head, thinking it over, perusing him carefully from head to toe once again, and once again letting him know with her eyes that she very much liked what she saw. She slid off the stool with a fluidity that stunned him, before leaning close and whispering in his ear, "Show me what you've got, handsome." He caught a hint of her scent, and it hit him like a drug. He wanted more. He wanted to taste her, feel her skin slide against his.

He smiled, slow and sexy, holding her gaze now in his like she was the only woman in the room. To him, she was. He slid off of his own stool, extending his arm like a gentleman from a time gone by. Charmed, she took hold of his arm and they walked together to the dance floor, where she left go of his arm with obvious reticence and began to move slowly and seductively in front of him. He moved his own body, following her, unable to break away. He knew that if he had seen her like this, years ago, he would have known instantly that he had to have her. He had dreamed of her in just this way, for so long, and the reality was so much better than the fantasy.

Electricity seemed to arc between them as they danced, eyes locked, moving their bodies in a sensual foreplay that seemed to heighten all of their senses. The need to touch her was so powerful that he didn't know how he was going to last much longer, and when Calleigh moved in close as if reading his mind, her hands talking hold of his shoulders, he thought he may combust. He ached for her.

Calleigh could feel his heat, so close, and it was driving her crazy. She knew now that if she had met this man in a setting just like this, she would have taken him up on anything he offered in a heartbeat. His magnetism where she was concerned was just too much to resist. She wondered if it was so intense because she knew just how good it was going to be, because she knew that he was definitely capable of following through with the intimate promises his body was making right now, as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, closer still. She could feel how hard he already was for her, and then he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "You are so beautiful." The feel of his lips glancing her earlobe combined with the seductive sound of his voice to drag a low moan from her chest.

She may be dropping out of character, but she couldn't care about that, not now. She needed him too much. Sliding a hand up to his neck, she pulled his face down to hers. "I need you, handsome," she breathed into his skin, her lips now brushing his ear, and as his eyes darkened instantly, she kissed him, long and wet and deep. He returned her passion with his own, pausing to breath and look into her eyes. "I sure hope you have a room here," he told her, his need for her out of control now as he locked his hands where they were on her hips, lest they be tempted to wander to her beautiful backside and pull her into him like he really wanted to do right now.

"I do," she said breathlessly, her patience for the game completely obliterated. She took his hand in hers and they never made it back to the bar, just straight to the elevator, where they stood, waiting patiently for the door to open, and when it did, they entered, waiting patiently for it to close. As soon as it had, Horatio was turning, his hands in her hair, his body flush with hers, his hips pushing her against the wall as he took her mouth ravenously. Likewise, Calleigh couldn't get enough of him. This game had taken her to the edge of reason, her need for him raging out of control now. She wanted so very badly to rip his shirt open and let the buttons fly, but she made herself face the tortuous wait as the elevator climbed, knowing she could do it as soon as that room door closed.

As it was, her hands roamed his body, pulling him impossibly closer as she wrapped a leg around his. "Cal," he moaned into the soft skin of her throat as he nipped her there lightly. She felt so good, and tasted even better. His hand found the slit up the side of her dress and moved slowly, inexorably higher, as he delighted in the low hungry sounds she made with every inch he traversed.

Then the car stopped at their floor, and she had him by the hand as they walked quickly down the hall together, too worked up to speak, every step fueled with an unmistakable urgency. She moved to unlock the door and he was there behind her, his mouth on her neck again, making it difficult for her to think at all, and when the door finally opened she ceased thinking altogether. They melted together, reason long forgotten, hunger having overtaken them both. "I really love this dress," Horatio told her as he unzipped it carefully, as he really wanted to see it on her again, sometime soon. It slid to the floor and pooled at her feet, along with his jacket that she slid from his shoulders, and then he was lifting her in his arms and kissing her again as he carried her through the suite, feeling the bite of her heels at his back as her legs wrapped around him and not caring in the least. He wanted to feel them again in about half a minute when he was buried deep inside her.

Calleigh had had plans for this, too, but then and there she decided to save them for next time. Lord knew they were both so hot for each other right now they didn't need any help. Besides, this was his fantasy. He laid her carefully on the bed and followed her down, kind of a necessity since she was still locked around him. "So beautiful," he breathed into her skin. They were both so frantic for each other, and he wanted to slow it down a little. In his often-replayed fantasy, starring Calleigh in a little red dress, he had made love to her in every way he could think of, and he wanted to do that now. And if he didn't slow them both down soon it was going to be over far too quickly.

He pulled back and looked down into her face, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I love you, Calleigh Caine," he told her tenderly, "more than I ever thought possible. Being with you in reality is so much better than any fantasy. Thank you for making my fantasy come true, as well as all my dreams." He kissed her softly, moving his open mouth down her body as he let his hands roam, tasting every inch of her, and he had long reduced her to a quivering, moaning, state of desperation before finally allowing himself to slide deep into her welcoming warmth and feel the sting of those heels on his back, along with the bite of her nails urging him deeper, faster, harder. Nothing had ever felt so good. He worshipped her, exulted in her, adored her with all that he was.

Hours later, she lay on her back, eyes open but sightless as she caught her breath, and then she looked over at him and laughed. "That was incredibly hot," she told him. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

Horatio grinned. "We can take one of your fantasies next."

Calleigh just laughed. "Oh, believe me, handsome, I will take you up on that. I have so many ideas…"

TBC…


	4. OCTOBER

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap… work is way too busy and my ADD muse has moved on to play with new characters, but I'm working on strong-arming her into finishing this one! Most of it is already done and now it's just up to filling in the gaps. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think. :) **

**OCTOBER**

The excitement permeating the house reached a fever pitch on the eve of Kyle's arrival. The kids were enjoying getting his room ready and even put up a banner in the living room. Horatio was a nervous wreck, his mind unable to keep itself from continuously firing off everything that could go wrong and playing out every worst-case scenario, until Calleigh had no choice but to drag him and the kids into the pool, where she kept him distracted all afternoon in the deep end with just a new bikini and her own touch while their children played happily nearby. "I know what you're doing," he told her, amused that he was so predictable and that it was actually working on him so well. She knew exactly what to say and what to do to keep him mesmerized. His worried mind didn't stand a chance.

Calleigh smiled. "Is that a complaint, Lieutenant?"

"No, not that. Never that. You just know me so well. It's kind of disconcerting."

"Don't you think this is time better spent than worrying yourself sick?"

"I do, beautiful. I definitely do." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, beyond grateful that he had her, and their wonderful children, to get him through anything he faced now. It was so much different, and so much better, than trying to do it alone. He was never alone now, and there were no words to convey just how much that meant to him. He just kissed her, and hoped that she knew.

ooooo

Kyle was exhausted. His flight had been delayed several times, and he knew it was late in Miami when they finally landed. He wouldn't blame his family if they weren't there to meet him; he knew his dad and Calleigh had to work in the morning and the kids had school. So it was a surprise when he saw them there waiting for him, big smiles on their faces and handmade signs in their hands. He laughed, looking at them. He felt so old, sometimes, with everything he had seen, and the sight of his family looking so unbelievably happy to see him appealed to that little boy inside him that had always yearned to be part of a family. He was all smiles as he hugged his father, still tall and strong, still a larger-than-life figure in his eyes. He hugged his stepmother as well, so glad for her and the warmth she brought with her wherever she went. He hugged his little brother and sister, and then turned to Elsa, who he had only met via Skype.

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and knew exactly what she was feeling right now. It was surreal to finally be part of a family when it had been just a dream for so long. He shook her hand with a smile, and then hugged her carefully, wanting to make her feel welcome. She smiled tentatively back at him, and he knew that feeling too, that anything that seemed too good to be true probably was. It would take time to realize that a man like Horatio Caine, as rare as he was, was really there and true and sincere. It had taken him some time to be able to trust in him, and he knew it would take her some time, too. Men like Horatio Caine were unheard of in the world they'd both lived in, and it still felt to him that he would wake up any minute, and it would all have been a dream. He would be that lonely unwanted boy once again.

Horatio could not believe that his son was finally home, tall, strong and healthy. That he was really here, safe, with his whole life ahead of him. He watched Kyle greet the kids, and looked at his wife, who was smiling at him with understanding in her eyes, as if she knew exactly what he was feeling right now. Knowing her, she probably did.

Since it was late, they retrieved Kyle's bags and went straight home, promising to take him out for dinner tomorrow after he'd had some rest. After everyone had said good-night and the house was quiet, Kyle stood on the deck watching the waves, thinking about his life and his family and his future.

Upstairs, in their bed, Horatio lay awake with Calleigh sleeping in his arms, likewise thinking about his life, his family, and their future together. For perhaps the first time in his life, he felt that he had all that he needed, right here under one roof.

ooooo

The scene was a gruesome one. Calleigh and Horatio reached the same conclusion at roughly the same time, their eyes meeting in mutual horror. It was evident from the house that an infant lived here, and he was nowhere to be found. Their timetable had just been sped up exponentially. They needed to find that baby.

Horatio sighed on the phone with his son. "I'm sorry to have to stand you up, son, but neither of us wants to go home until we find this baby. Cal's on the phone now trying to find someone to pick up the kids. Looks like you're on your own for dinner tonight."

"Dad, why don't I pick up the kids?" Kyle asked, picking up the tension in his father's voice immediately. He knew that cases with kids impacted his dad far more than any others.

"Kyle, we wouldn't ask that of you. You just got back—"

"Dad, you didn't ask. I offered. I'd like to get to know them better, anyway. I'll bring them home and we can order pizza for dinner. Okay?" He was silent for a moment. "You do trust me with them, don't you?"

"Of course I do! That would be great, if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind, Dad. You and Calleigh find that baby, and be careful out there."

"We will, son, we will." He hung up and looked over at his wife with a smile. "It looks like you can give that up, sweetheart," he told her. "Kyle offered to pick up the kids."

Calleigh's smile was a little strained, given their surroundings. "That was nice of him. That's one worry off my mind."

ooooo

It was early the next morning when they found the child, unharmed, and were able to return him to his desperate mother. Horatio hadn't missed the look on his wife's face when she was holding the little boy, and he was hoping that it may prompt a change of heart in his stubborn blonde beauty, or at the very least a heart-to-heart conversation, but he was going to leave that to her. He wasn't sure that tonight would be a very good time for any deep thoughts. It had been a very long day, and he was looking forward to taking his wife home to bed. To sleep.

Calleigh walked into his office with much the same idea in mind. She was exhausted, and hated herself for wishing that things had turned out differently, so that they would have had to take that adorable little boy home with them. As it was, he had prompted the little voice in her head to sit up and take notice. She could still see his happy baby grin in her mind and smell the fresh scent of baby powder. Her husband had looked too cute having a very serious man-to-man conversation with that little boy held snugly in his arms, a towel thrown over his shoulder to keep his suit immaculate as he burped the boy. All of it had left her with a vague sense of disquiet, and lots of wishes for things that could never be.

She smiled to see him in his office, his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. It gave her a strong sense of déjà vu. She approached quietly and leaned over his desk like she'd done that first time. "Hey, handsome," she said quietly close to his ear. "Let's go home.

Horatio wasn't asleep this time, though. He looked up at her with a tired smile. "That sounds wonderful, sweetheart." He didn't have to stretch very far to kiss her lips, and smiled, thinking that he should have done that on that long-ago night when she had found him here much like this. Things had changed so much for both of them since then, and he couldn't help but think that things would only change more. He hoped they would, at least.

Today had shown him that she hadn't really let go of her dream of having a baby of her own. And if she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, then it was up to him to keep that dream alive. He wanted that for her.

He stood and rounded the desk, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he flicked off the light. "Let's go home."

ooooo

Horatio groaned, looking at Kyle. Of all the restaurants in Miami, he had to choose this one. His son just grinned at him. "I like this place." It was a burger joint that housed a mini indoor amusement park, complete with miniature golf and games and a go-kart track. Horatio thought the noise alone may cause him to lose his mind. The children were exploring happily while their order was in the works, and he and Kyle and Calleigh were trailing along after them dutifully, some more happy about it than others.

Horatio surveyed the cavernous room carefully as they walked, keeping the kids carefully in view. He couldn't help it; he was paranoid about places like this, and he knew it. He saw kids running everywhere, and had no idea if they had parents watching them, deciding that most of them didn't. It was nerve-wracking; he knew that something could happen at any minute, and he wanted to yell at all those parents sitting back at their tables, blissfully unaware that there was anything wrong. And there wasn't, not now, not yet, but that could change in the blink of an eye, as he well knew, and he wanted to shout at them for being so irresponsible.

Calleigh turned back to look at him as if reading his thoughts. She reached for his hand and twined her fingers with his. "It's okay, handsome," she said quietly. "We've got them." He nodded, unreasonable panic still flooding his veins, not just for his own children but for all the others, who didn't have three watchful pairs of eyes on them to keep the darkness at bay. Calleigh squeezed his fingers. It was a curse of their profession. It was so hard to relax, knowing that there was always someone out there ready to take away that which they held so dear. She heard her name being called, and she called for the kids to go back to their table, pulling her husband with her to go get the burgers. He walked beside her, his exterior calm and unruffled, although his insides were still churning, and he was beyond relieved that he had this woman to soothe his fears and bring him back to reality. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to withstand the perils of parenthood without her.

At their table, their children were relaxed and happy, blissfully unaware that anything could be wrong, which was exactly the way their parents wanted it. Calleigh caught her husband's eye and smiled, looking back at their children chatting animatedly, and he caught her meaning instantly, and smiled back at her. They were so relaxed and natural together already, so easily trusting their parents to keep them safe and protected, and they knew that was due wholly to their own hard work and efforts, as all of them had been through a lot at a young age. They dug in, and Horatio had to admit that his son was right. The burgers were delicious.

Kyle looked up at his father and Calleigh. "So, I was looking at courses online today, for the flex session that's coming up, and I was thinking that I could take morning classes, and be home in the afternoons when these guys come home from school." Austin, Patti and even Elsa, immediately squealed with delight. Horatio and Calleigh exchanged a glance.

"That's not necessary, son," Horatio told him. "They can stay at afterschool care until one of us gets off."

"It's no trouble," Kyle said, grinning at his younger brother and sisters. "We had fun yesterday."

"That's very sweet of you, Kyle," Calleigh said quickly, "but you don't owe us anything. We want you to have this time to go to school and relax without having to work or have too much to do."

Kyle smiled at her. She had made him feel so welcome already. "I know, and I appreciate that," he told her. "I don't mind. I want to. I enjoy spending time with these guys, and I could help them with their homework while I do my own."

"Just think about it, son," Horatio told him. "You don't need to over commit yourself so soon."

Kyle grinned. "We'll be fine," he said, turning to his siblings as he finished the last of his food. "Who's ready for games?"

They cheered, already finished wolfing down their burgers and pushing back their chairs, as Calleigh laughed and turned to her husband. "Four children. From first grade to college. Who would've thought?"

Horatio turned to her and took her hand, his eyes serious and intense on hers. "It could be five," he said quietly, and she looked away, working hard to keep from sighing at his persistence.

Calleigh's eyes closed in frustration. She couldn't deal with this right now. She just couldn't. And she was getting tired of explaining it to him. She'd make this decision when she was good and ready, damn it! She fought hard to keep all those myriad emotions from bubbling to the surface once again. Not here.

She looked at him, trying to keep the frustration and vexation out of her eyes and her voice, even though she knew it was probably going to be damn near impossible with both of them vying for possession of her mind and body right now. She pulled her hand out of his abruptly. "Don't," she said quietly. "Just don't." And then she pushed back her chair and left the table in search of the kids, leaving most of her food uneaten on her plate and her husband staring after her with a lost look on his face.

ooooo

Not talking to him was putting it harshly, Calleigh supposed, even though essentially that was what she was doing. She didn't like the fact that it took their co-workers to call her on it. Her husband hadn't, and that wasn't like him. It wasn't that they were fighting; far from it. She just didn't know what to say to him, and she wasn't ready to go there. She watched him kneel in the grass to listen to what Tom was telling him with the same patience that he did everything, and she suddenly felt ashamed of her own reaction to him. He loved her and he wanted to make her happy, but she didn't think he could in this case. She wished he would stop trying so hard, and then had to laugh at herself. It was like wishing for the sky to not be so blue today. That was Horatio Caine through and through. And she wouldn't change a thing about him.

She wanted to walk right up to him right now and throw her arms around him, wanted to tell him that he was right: that in fact that was exactly what she wanted, but she was too afraid to want it any more. But she didn't. Couldn't. So she just sighed and went back to work, wanting more than anything to get back to where they were supposed to be, totally in sync with each other, and yet helpless to bridge this chasm she knew she herself had created, even widened.

ooooo

He's had a bad feeling about this from the moment they stepped out of the Hummer. He shouldn't have brought her on this one; he can feel it in his gut. He should have brought Eric or Ryan, he thinks, but how could he, when he knew it wouldn't change the outcome? When it would be just putting one of them in the way of a fate that would eventually catch up to them, to her, anyway?

They move seamlessly together, like they always do, like they always have. He moves to the front door and she moves around the back, and he's through the doorway and into the house even while he can feel their fate closing in on both of them: closing in on him. _You've had more time than you deserved, and you know it_, an unknown voice whispers in his head. _It's over now._ He knows it's true even as he rebels against the message; he hates it even though his mind recognizes its truth.

He hears the running footsteps on the wood before he can react, echoing in his ears, and moves sharply toward where he thinks the back of the house must be, in search of the back door that he sent her to, knowing suddenly, inevitably, that he's sent her to her end. _Their _end. Because she's too much a part of him now. He knows he won't make it without her. He knows it's close, just around the corner, and even as he rounds it he hears the crack of the door shattering open, the gunshots, her quiet cries. It's too sudden, not a moment wasted. And even though her aim is true, as always, as he sees the suspect pause and fall, he knows this is the end. Because she's pausing too. In shock, disbelief, denial. He's just in time to see all of it pass over her face, as she looks down, seeing the red of her own blood spread swiftly over her chest, an obscene bloom that expands and multiplies its own area as if diffusing through water: quicker than can be calculated.

He calls it in through the sharp pain in his chest as if it is there that the rounds are lodged, his heart already numb with the pain as he sinks down beside her in the dirt, lifting her in his arms, cradling her in his lap and dragging her close to his chest, reacting instinctively to what he sees. Because he's done this too many times. Seen this too many times. Even though his heart refuses to acknowledge it, his mind knows a fatal GSW when he sees it. Keeping her stationary isn't as important now as holding her close to him and telling her he loves her, one more time. Telling her that everything was worth it, just to have had her in his life for the time that he did. Was worth everything. Even this. Kissing her one more time. Drowning in the love in her eyes. Sobbing as the life goes out of her, her features frozen forever in that last look. Knowing that this time, as his heart breaks finally, irrevocably, that this time is truly the last. There will be no more love, no more hope, and certainly no more redemption, for him. Not this time. Never again.

Cool hands on his face jerk Horatio awake. His heart is jumping painfully behind his ribs. His face is soaked with tears. Every inch of his body is drenched in cold sweat. His panicked eyes light on Calleigh, watching him compassionately from her side of the bed, the first time she's touched him in days. Weeks? He can't remember now. Unforgivably long, for them. For her. And there is no way he can let this be the reason she turns back to him. He knows he's being unreasonable, irrational. His heart wants nothing but to accept her comfort, her attention, her love in any capacity she wishes to give to him. He can see it in her eyes even now. As aggravated as she still is with him, she won't hold back from him when he needs her. Never that. And he can't allow it. They need to talk. This rift, this chasm between them has spread too far, too deep, too fast. It needs to be addressed, healed, dealt with, before anything between them can happen.

He pulls away from her gentle touch quickly, before he can talk himself out of it. "No," he says, too sharply, too abruptly, but unable to help himself. He removes himself from her reach, from her touch, as if it burned him, and, truthfully, it did, and still is. "It's okay. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." His tone is harsher than he intended, and he feels a sharp pain in his chest when she recoils as if he struck her. And with good reason. He can't remember ever using that tone with her, and regrets it instantly. And then he is out of bed, shrugging off the sweat-soaked sheets, desperate to get away so he can calm his heart before it erupts from his chest.

Calleigh watches him go, feeling bereft. Instinctively she knows it was a bad one. Of all his nightmares, he has never woken with tears streaming down his cheeks like this, has never looked at her like just the sight of her would cause him to crack open. Of course she knows the reason for it, as she knows he does as well: this distance between them has become unbearable, unsurmountable. Unforgivable. She has done this to him, to them, and the weight of that responsibility threatens to crush her.

She is torn as she has so seldom been since they've been together. She wants to go to him so badly, hating denying him of comfort at any time, for any reason, even though it's clear he wants to deny himself. She knows he wants her to come to him on her own, not because she feels she has to because he needs her. But to hell with it, because the reasons she was staying away were all bullshit anyway. She needs him as much as he needs her. Now and always.

She slides out of bed and makes her way downstairs, not finding him, until she looks out the window and sees him standing on the deck, staring out at the ocean like he so often does, like she can remember doing the night she thought that she'd lost him, the night that she thought she'd lost everything. The wind is particularly strong tonight, whipping his longish hair against his face. The moon is full tonight and it illuminates the deck, as thunder begins to roll, and lightning flashes. The storm is still a little ways off, she thinks, and hopes that he comes in before it gets too brutal.

This is another thing he loves, she knows, to stand out in the mercy of the elements during a raging storm. It calms him somehow, soothes his raging emotions as it claws at him, scouring him clean. She stands just inside, watching him, willing him to come back inside to her, or even to turn and see her, just to know that she is there, that he isn't alone in this, that he has her, behind him, beside him, in all things. But he doesn't turn, just lifts his face to the wind and the rain as it begins to fall, his eyes closed, lashes feathering over his cheeks, blending with the dried tracks of his tears that she somehow knows are for her.

She watches as the wind continues to kick violently, as the rain begins to pelt him harder and harder, beating against his chest and his bare back and his head and his arms, even as he raises his arms to the sky, as if inviting more, as if this is his due.

And then she can't take it anymore. If he insists on this, then he's damn well going to subject her to it as well, because she can't just stand here and watch. She slips soundlessly through the glass doors, as the roar of the wind and the rain renders everything else silent at the moment. Only nature's fury given voice can be heard, drowning out all else, and she moves to him single mindedly, pressing herself to his back, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in his broad back. She can feel him stiffen in surprise, and she only holds on tighter. This is her fault, and she couldn't bear not to be here for him now, when he needs her.

Finally, he turns in her arms, wrapping his own around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, resting his cheek next to hers as his eyes close in surrender. He recognizes this for what it is: both apology and acceptance on both of their parts. He wants to yell as loud as the wind, to demand that she tell him what she needs so that he can give it to her. He can't bear this distance that has been there between them, and as he holds her tightly to his chest as the storm rages around them, he can suddenly feel it ebb and dwindle like a tangible object, a hated foe that can only be defeated by the two of them together, standing fast together against it like they are right now.

They stand there interminably as the deluge continues, and finally it is enough. Horatio feels bruised and battered inside and out as he finally lifts his face to search hers, even as he guides her to the shelter of the cover he added onto the house and the chairs there, not looking away as he leads her to a long lounger, taking a seat and pulling her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly, as tight as she was holding him through the storm, not giving the hated distance the chance to ease its way back between them again, either literally or physically. Her face is turned to him, her eyes not letting go of his for a second. Finally he lowers his forehead to rest against hers, his eyes closing as her hand comes up to wipe the water from his cheeks, tracing the path where she knew the tracks of his tears had been before the rain washed them away.

The storm still rages around them as they sit glued together from head to toe, dripping wet and starting to notice it now as they begin to shiver, uncaring about any of it. Finally he opened his eyes again to stare into hers, not knowing where to begin, absorbing her gentle loving touch through his skin as if by osmosis. Whether she realizes it or not, she is right now eradicating the effects of a new but particularly abhorrent nightmare. He hasn't had this one before, but many like it in the days since this distance became wedged between them, all ending in his greatest fear, which he shares with her in one succinct sentence. "I can't lose you," he tells her quietly, considering where they are. In any other setting it would sound unbearably loud, but his tone is sincere, full of love and not aggression or defensiveness. Losing her is the worst thing he can imagine happening to him, bar none.

"I'm yours, forever," she tells him, lifting her hand to his face once again, this time sliding it to the back of his neck and pulling him close for a kiss.

It reminds them both of the first one they shared, tentative and soft for long moments as their mouths met and clung and, like that first kiss, neither one of them could stop there, with just that one. Their usual heat crept in so slowly and slyly that it was impossible to say if either was responsible for taking it deeper, or if it was a mutual case of spontaneous combustion. All they knew was that one moment, they were tasting each other as if for the first time, learning each other all over again after all those long days and nights of keeping each other at arm's length, and the next they were inhaling each other hungrily.

Calleigh somehow managed to flip her hips so that she was now on top of him, straddling his hips, her hands sliding all over his chest, as Horatio's went instantly to the curve of her rear, barely covered by her now-soaked nightshirt, pressing her more fully into him. He groaned into her mouth as the explosive chemistry that always arced between them flared hotly to life, igniting the kiss and turning it carnal.

In the back of his mind, Horatio knew that he needed to get them inside. He needed her, now, and they couldn't go any further out here. They had no protection with them, and he knew that this wasn't the time to get into this issue; that would wait for a later time. Right now both of them needed to get back their magic, their soul-deep connection, and…

Calleigh ended that train of thought by rising quickly above him, her hands making the necessary adjustments to their clothing and lowering herself onto him slowly, her eyes pleading with him not to misunderstand, to realize that it was because of the timing of her cycle and not any deeper reason that this wasn't an issue. "It's okay," she told him breathlessly. His eyes opened in panic as he groaned at the perfect feel of her surrounding him, moving over him even as the wind and the rain and the noise still raged around them. Nothing else mattered. Only this, the two of them, together. And then her mouth was moving ravenously over his, her hands on his face and in his hair as they moved desperately together, their magic once again taking over as they found bliss, and then peace, together once again.

The storm continued to rage as they moved through the darkened house, clinging to each other and laughing at the picture they made as they discarded their soaked clothes in the laundry room and went up the stairs wrapped in towels, praying that their children would keep on sleeping through the cacophony of sound even as they had no idea how this was possible. Sharing a hot shower in the middle of the night seemed like a brilliant idea, and once again they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, communicating their emotions without words. Once warm and dry, they fell into bed together and fell into a deep, contented sleep wrapped up in each other.

ooooo

It was an unspoken agreement, but somehow Horatio thought it was his turn to plan date night. Cal had so totally bowled him over with the last one, and he wanted to do the same for her. He had already talked to Frank and the kids were set to set to spend the night on Friday, and maybe Saturday, depending on what they wanted to do. Kyle had offered to watch them for the weekend, but some of his friends were in town and Horatio wanted him to have that time to himself.

He sent her a text at lunchtime to give her plenty of time to be ready, and he arrived home to pick her up just as she was returning from dropping off the kids. Calleigh whistled low at the sight of her husband pulling into their driveway in a shiny red convertible he had rented for the weekend. He opened the door for her, secured their luggage in the trunk, and they roared away with the top down, headed for a beach, just not their beach.

Hours later, after a beautiful, relaxing drive, they arrived at their destination, a quaint little bed and breakfast situated on an isolated beach. Calleigh just looked at him in amazement. He never failed to surprise her, and she doubted he ever would. After they had checked in and had a delicious early dinner in the dining room, they took a long walk on the deserted beach, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. They found a little bar where a live band was playing as a few couples danced on the small deck overlooking the ocean, and stayed awhile. It felt like a honeymoon to both of them, a very nice interlude from real life. When they tired of dancing, which was several hours later, since Horatio couldn't get enough of holding her in his arms, they sat at a little table and shared a bottle of wine before walking back down the pristine moonlit beach and back to their room.

Horatio shut and locked the door behind them, and even as he turned she was in his arms, pushing him back against the door, the hunger that she had pushed back all evening—from the moment she'd seen him pull into their driveway, it seemed—suddenly beyond her control. She kissed him deeply, wrapping herself around him and pinning him to the wood with her hips against his. When he grabbed her hips to spin her around and take control, she refused with a quick sultry shake of her head, telling him without words that she wasn't taking no for an answer, not this time, not tonight.

She undressed him slowly, drawing out each movement until he didn't think he could take any more, until there was nothing at all in the world but this woman, and having her so close that they shared the same skin, the same heartbeat, the same blood. Before he could voice a complaint that she still stood fully clothed before him in that tantalizing dress that had him ready to beg the instant he'd first seen her, she had walked him to the bed, each step punctuated by a mesmerizing kiss that only served to heighten his already-raging need for her. He let himself be pushed back onto the bed, leaning back onto the pillows as his breath was now coming in shallow pants, and it was a true measure of his boundless trust in her that the only thought in his mind as he felt her handcuff him to the bed frame was _oh, God, yes._

Calleigh let a predatory smile spread across her face as she straddled him, drinking in the sight of the man she loved spread out before her to pleasure as she wished. It satisfied her beyond measure to see the look on his face just as much as the way he hardened further under her rapt gaze and the way his muscles were stretched taut with the position of his hands over his head. His expression was a mixture of awe and desire, no trepidation anywhere in his face or his body, and she loved knowing that he trusted her this much, that he loved her this absolutely. Running just her fingertips up his hard body to take his face in her hands, she leaned over him to kiss him passionately, taking him deep before nibbling up his jaw to his ear, purring _"mine"_ there and absorbing his shudder before working her way back down the strong column of his throat and settling more fully onto him as his hips bucked into hers reflexively.

"Patience, love," she whispered into his chest as she dragged her mouth slowly down his chest, licking and nipping as she mapped her way across his body. She knew every scar, every mark and ridge, and paid careful attention to each before moving on to the next, even as she gauged his reactions carefully, wanting to draw this out as long as possible and show him without a doubt just how much she loved him. Horatio groaned at the feel of her lips glide over his stomach and still lower, his hands pulling at the cuffs without conscious thought even as his mind began to splinter with the pure pleasure she dropped him into without warning. The need to touch her was a fire in his blood, obscuring all else, and would have been surprised to know that those needy animal sounds were drawn from his own chest, if he had heard them, impossible now over the roar of the fire in his veins and the roaring demand to have her.

Calleigh sat back in satisfaction, nearly overcome with her own need by that point, quickly tossing off the new dress that was certainly worth every penny, gauged by the way it had kept his attention on her tonight, exactly where she had wanted it to be.

"Cal… _please_," he groaned as she made quick work of the necessity of protection, and smiled wickedly at having him just where she wanted him. This may have been his date and his plan, but she had hijacked it fully, with his express consent, judging by the desperate movements he was making as she moved back over him, fulfilling the wordless requests of his body and his voice as she slid onto him fully, moaning loudly as she arched her back with the extreme pleasure of having him buried deep inside her.

Scant moments passed before that wasn't enough for either of them, and she dropped her hands to take firm hold of his biceps as she came back in to pull him close, kissing him deeply and reveling in their connection that had never felt deeper than it did right now. She pulled back far enough to bury her face in his neck as the pleasure overpowered them both, her teeth clamping onto his shoulder as his growl of _"mine"_ pushed them both over the edge of sanity.

Calleigh lay on his chest, rubbing the feeling back into his wrists and hands as their breathing and their heartbeats slowly began to return to normal, satisfied in the knowledge that his sentiment had never been as true as it was right now. She was well and truly his, now and always.

ooooo

Frank opened the door to Calleigh and Horatio in exasperation. He turned to Calleigh without preamble. "Could you talk some sense into her? Please? I'm no good at this stuff." Then he turned and went back into the house, leaving the two of them staring at each other blankly.

"Sure, Frank, but it might help if I knew who I was talking sense into." Horatio smiled at her back as he followed her into the kitchen, where Frank got a beer out of the fridge, stopped, and put it back again. He shook his head. "Who do you think?"

Calleigh laughed. "Well, since there are presumably five females in this house right now, details may be helpful."

He snorted. "The ones under twenty-one I have no problem understanding. After that, I lose track."

Horatio had to smile at that assessment. He had to concur, at times.

Calleigh looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What did you do, Frank?"

"I didn't do a damn thing! She's not making any sense!" Natalia had moved in with Frank a few months ago, and everything had seemed to be going remarkably well. Calleigh had to smile at his perturbation.

"Relax. I'll talk to her." She kissed Horatio and went into the living room to say hi to the kids before going upstairs in search of her friend. She found her in the bedroom, staring out the window. It was clear that she'd been crying.

"Oh, honey, what is it?" she asked her, moving to her side and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Natalia looked up with a small smile. "Hey, Cal, did he call in reinforcements?"

"No, we've come for the kids. He said I should talk to you."

Natalia felt the dam break at the kindness in her voice, and understood how Calleigh had felt so many months ago, when just that kindness was so difficult for her to bear. "Oh, Cal, I've messed up everything. Everything was so perfect and I've ruined it all." She burst into tears, and Calleigh pulled her to sit on the bed and just let her cry.

As her tears subsided and Natalia was finally able to look at her friend, she realized that Calleigh probably wasn't the right person to have this conversation with. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her just as she seemed to be on an even keel again. Finally she sighed. Calleigh was going to find out anyway.

"I'm… I'm pregnant, Cal."

Calleigh's face immediately lit in a bright smile. She was truly happy for Frank and Natalia. They both deserved some happiness. "That's wonderful!" Her sharp eyes couldn't help pick up on the anxiety on her friend's face. "Isn't it? What am I missing?"

"I don't know anything about being a mother. I'm not ready."

Calleigh laughed kindly. "Nobody is, but you've got great instincts. You'll do fine. I've seen you with Frank's girls and our kids; you're a natural." She wrapped Natalia in a loose hug. "Frank will help you, and so will all of us: the rest of your family. That's what family's for. I know you; you'll be a great mother."

It was what Frank had told her, but it was hard to believe that they saw that in her. She tried to smile. "If you say so."

"I know so. Now enough of that. I'd say this calls for a celebration. What do you say we take all those kids of ours out to dinner? And maybe our men, too, if they're on their best behavior?"

Smiling sheepishly, Natalia joined her and they went outside together to where everyone was gathered. Frank watched their approach with relief. He didn't care who was able to get through to her as long as someone did. She went to him and he wrapped his arms around her, a tender smile on his face as he slid his hand affectionately over her abdomen. "Better?" he asked softly, and she just smiled.

Horatio looked up as Calleigh walked toward him. "Crisis averted?" he asked with a smile, and she had to laugh.

"That was an easy one, handsome. If only all of our crises were resolved so easily."

TBC…


	5. NOVEMBER

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments. I'm glad someone is still enjoying this story even though it's taking me FOREVER to update! Sorry about that! I guess I should have completed more of this story before I started posting and got myself blocked… I haven't given up on it, I promise! Thanks for reading. **

**NOVEMBER**

Horatio left the office without telling anyone where he was going, not even Calleigh. He had high hopes that this latest lead would get them somewhere, but until he knew for sure that it would, he was going to keep it to himself. He knew that this could all-too-easily turn into his latest obsession, and he was determined to keep it from happening. He could handle it. He could. But Cal would just worry if she knew, so he wanted to keep it to himself as long as he could. He would tell her as soon as there was something to tell, he vowed. He wasn't keeping anything from her, not anymore. She was too important to him for that. She was everything.

He had burned the e-mailed video to a disc and sent it to the FBI months ago, to an agent he knew he could trust, as well as had Eric quietly look at it, to see if there was anything to be learned. Eric turned up no more than he had, after he and Cal had recovered from the shock of it and had been able to view it objectively. There had been no leads, just as there had been no leads from the remains of Elsa's house. That case had long gone cold. He wasn't holding out hope that anything would come of that video, but he'd gotten a call this morning from Agent Locklear, and he was willing to hear her out and see what she'd turned up before he involved any of his team, and, more specifically, any of his family. He had to protect them as much as he could from all of this, and though that automatically included his wife, he knew he had to bring her in as soon as possible. Of all the things that he now had in his life, his wife's trust was one of the most valuable, and he wouldn't sacrifice it for anything.

Renee Locklear met him at a secluded park, and when she first caught sight of him she did a double take. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn it was a different man entirely from the haunted Lieutenant only a step away from literally working himself to death that she had worked a case with all those months ago. This Horatio Caine had the same red hair, the same confident stride, but this man was far more relaxed and at peace than the man she'd worked with a year ago. He had beaten her there, and had stripped off his jacket in the sun. He was in the process of rolling his shirtsleeves up over muscular forearms as she approached, and it was hard to take his eyes off of the sight of his hands as they worked. He looked up with a smile as she approached, and she couldn't help but return it, even as she hadn't missed the flash of gold of the wedding band that hadn't been there before.

"Good to see you, Agent Locklear," he said, and she finished, "under better circumstances." She nodded toward his hand and he had to glance over to see what she was referring to. The fact that he was so used to it already made him smile. A year ago just the idea of it would have been as shocking to him as it obviously was to her. He couldn't blame her for that. It was pretty revolutionary, the changes he'd been through in this last year. And he couldn't be happier.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant," she told him. "I'm happy for you. The little girl in that house fire… did she survive?"

He hadn't told her much, just a quick background on the murders referred to on the disc. He nodded, another quick smile flashing briefly across his face. "She did. We adopted her, and she's doing well. " His face hardened suddenly. "This case is personal. I want to make sure she's safe, that all my family is safe. I don't want her to be watching over her shoulder for the rest of her life." His face softened, just a little. "I don't want our children to have to worry every time Calleigh and I go to work that we may not be coming home."

Well, that answered her next question. Calleigh Duquesne had been the worried detective who had thanked her for getting him to go to the hospital.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure this is over." His voice was soft but nothing less than resolved, and she nodded.

"You have reason to be concerned. The Mala Noche are very much alive and well in Miami, as well as elsewhere, but that little speech you were sent turned out to be the best intel we've gotten against them in a while. We have an operation in place to take them down, and everything should be set in motion within the next few weeks. Can I count on your help if I need it?"

His nod was swift and sure. "Count on it, ma'am. Anything you need." After, of course, he filled his wife in.

ooooo

Calleigh was running late. She needed to pick up the kids from school, and she never picked them up this late. Sure, they could stay until six at the afterschool care program at the school they were enrolled in, but she never let them stay that late. She always picked them up by five, and it was five now. She was out the door and down the steps, and she stopped suddenly with the realization that she didn't need to hurry because the kids were with Kyle. She had to laugh at herself. There had been so many changes in her life as of late that she could hardly keep up with them all, she thought, wryly, continuing toward her car with a lighter step when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Cal! Wait up!"

She slowed in annoyance, turning to blast whoever it was when she was dumbstruck by a face from her past. She stopped short, managing a polite smile in spite of herself. She crossed her arms in front of her chest in a classic defensive posture before she even realized what she was doing. By then, it was too late. The man was staring at the rock on her finger, highlighted as it was by the way she now held her arms across her body. "Jake. Long time, no see." And really, did the department grapevine no longer work at all, because surely they could have been spared this awkward moment.

His mouth was opening and closing, and no words were coming out. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, because he really did look like a fish right now. He looked from her hand to her face, and back again. "Ah… you… uh… you got married," he said dumbly.

She smiled at him gently, because even though they'd been over for ages, yeah, she knew exactly what this felt like, on the other end of it, and it wasn't any picnic. She thought she may have been standing exactly where he was now when she'd had to congratulate Horatio on his marriage, and could still remember how it had felt for her heart to break, right where she'd been standing. Just crack wide open, leaving her bleeding and broken. And then have to act like nothing was wrong. She thought the memory would stay with her always.

"Six months ago," she said gently. Looking at him now, she wondered how she ever could have thought she could be happy with him, and then realized that it wasn't even him. He just wasn't Horatio. Not his fault, really.

He swallowed, nodding. "That's… that's great." She thought that would be it. He looked like he was about to walk away, and then he looked back at her again. "Who's the lucky guy?"

She smiled again. "It's Calleigh Caine now," she said quietly and he nodded, as if not really surprised.

"You know, I'm glad. I always thought… I always thought there was something there between you two. You look good, Cal. I'm glad you're happy." He nodded again. "I won't keep you. Take care, Cal."

And then he was gone, and she was left wondering what it was that he had seen.

ooooo

God, she needed more. His hands were all over her, his mouth was driving her insane, her body was on fire, and it just wasn't enough. She needed him, and she needed him now. Calleigh rocked her body against his, trying to show him just how impatient she was right now, and either he didn't get it or he was purposefully drawing this out, drawing her out. Either was unacceptable right now. "Horatio, please," she whimpered, drowning in the hot rush of sensation that swamped her. Oh God, she thought for a moment that would do it, but then… no, it wasn't enough. She needed…

And then there he was, arching over her just the way she wanted him to, ready to give her exactly what she needed… She stopped him, at the last moment, hands shaking as she pushed against his chest. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she panted, barely remembering in time, and he met her eyes for a long second that seemed to stretch out forever.

And then he groaned and reached for the nightstand, seeming to take forever with it, and then finally they were protected and he was plunging, reaching, stroking exactly where she needed him to be. She groaned her approval, _loudly,_ loudly enough that he leaned down to kiss her to muffle the sound. The kids were asleep in their rooms, and they didn't need to wake them up. She smiled at him through the kiss, knowing that if he was in enough command of his faculties of reason right now to quiet her down there was no way he'd just forgotten about the condom. She knew they needed to talk about this, but she just wasn't ready. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready. He deserved better, she knew. They should be talking about this, working this out together, but instead she was selfishly putting her foot down and refusing. Even worse, she was letting her fear win, letting it dictate to her, the very thing she had accused him of doing and he was working so very hard on, _for her_, for their family.

Shame drenched her, and she pushed it back. She would deal with this. She _would_. Just not right now. She forced herself to push it back, hard, and focus on what her husband was currently trying to do, basically by himself since she was freaking out, and ran her hands up his chest, up his arms, the muscles bunching as he held himself over her, over his shoulders to wrap around his back, pulling him down to her, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. And then she was back in the game, her mind thankfully disengaged as her own voracious need for him took over, meeting his every thrust with her own, until both of them were hurtled headfirst into pure bliss. Panting, shaking, she held him close, her eyes locked with his, silently begging him to give her time.

Horatio looked at her, and he didn't need to say a word. He had his answer. And this wasn't working. It was time for plan B.

ooooo

Thanksgiving had always been a family affair growing up, and Calleigh was determined to make it the same now that she had a family of her own. Horatio wasn't much for holidays, and when she'd questioned him about it, he'd said there was nothing but bad memories for him associated with holidays. That made her more determined than ever to make sure that theirs, together, would be special. The kids were off of school all week, so she took those days off to be with them.

Horatio made sure that he had Thursday off to spend with his family, and it was unusual not to be at work. He'd always worked holidays so that the people with families could be with them, and it didn't escape him that he was among them for the first time in his adult life. He had so much to be thankful for this year. He was thinking of that a lot now, instead of just thinking that he had a lot to lose, like he'd done for so long. It was a completely new experience, for him, and he was enjoying it very much. He knew he wouldn't be here, in this place with this family, without Calleigh, and he vowed to show her just how much he appreciated her.

He had purposely left off the alarm on Thanksgiving morning, and woke with the sun with a smile on his face. It was a luxury for the two of them to be able to sleep in together, and he planned on making the most of it. He had programmed the coffee pot like always, and the rich smell greeted him as he made his way silently down the stairs, and then silently up again with a mug for each of them. He slid back into bed beside his wife, propping himself up against the pillows and enjoyed one of his favorite pastimes: just watching his beautiful wife sleep. She lay half on her side and half on her stomach, arms around her pillow since he had left for just a few minutes. She had slept all night with her arms wrapped around him, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. As much as he loved that she felt safe with him, he felt just as safe with her. Both consciously and unconsciously—as the lack of nightmares proved. He was so far beyond the notion that he didn't need anyone—that he didn't have that luxury because he wasn't good for anyone. He needed her, in so many ways, and it no longer pained him so admit it, even to himself.

He had exhausted her so thoroughly last night, or rather, they had exhausted each other so thoroughly, that she hadn't had even the energy to seek out her nightgown from wherever he'd tossed it before falling into a heavy sleep against his chest, still wrapped up in each other, and he recognized with a smirk that he would no doubt get the blame for that once she was fully conscious again. Having children necessitated the need for clothing at all times, or at least while they slept. It hadn't been an issue last night, however, as they had slept undisturbed. The sheet he had covered the both of them with had slid down until it was wrapped around her hips, and he was quite satisfied this morning with the exceptional view. If only he could wake up this way every day. He traced her lovely form and features with heated eyes, feeling like he could just stay here and do just this forever, and may have, if she hadn't perhaps felt the heat of his stare just a few minutes later and opened her eyes on his.

Calleigh woke slowly, opening her eyes to the day with a languorous stretch, pleased to see that Horatio was still there in bed beside her. Too often he was up long before her, either business or nightmares pulling him away from her far too soon, and this was a rare pleasure, to be able to share these moments with him before their day began. The realization of what day it was swept over her instantly, and she was aware that she had more to be thankful for than she had ever had before. She looked straight into his fathomless blue gaze, smirking at the realization that he was indulging in watching her sleep, again, and she really couldn't blame him. She liked to watch him sleep as well. She moved just an inch to kiss him, smirking at the half-groan, half-hiss she got when the closest part of him she could reach was his hip. Just another thing to love about the man: as satisfied as they both had been last night, it was always like the first time. It was like he couldn't get enough of her and never would. And it was the same for her. She could never get enough of him and knew that she never would. "Good morning, handsome," she told him as he set down his mug to pull her fully into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Good morning, beautiful," he told her when he finally drew himself back, a little breathlessly, from where she was now sprawled across his chest. He took in the expression on her face—pure delight and unconditional love. Her eyes shone with it: her smile—for him—was genuine, heartfelt. Thankfulness spun through him suddenly—through every cell of his body—and he realized suddenly why it was so important to her to celebrate the holidays together as a family, to make their own traditions together. Especially today, of all days. He didn't ever want to lose this feeling, this deep reverence for her and the impact that she had on him, on his life, on their life together. She was his everything, and he was so far beyond thankful for her that it was laughable.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my love," he told her, pulling her even closer against his chest. She came gladly, willingly closer, until her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and her heartbeat rested against his. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands across the soft skin of her back, threading his fingers through the silk of her hair until they cradled the back of her head, holding her gently, lovingly close to him. "I am so very thankful for you," he told her softly, barely a whisper, as he could barely speak right now, overwhelmed as he was. "I will never be able to tell you how much."

Calleigh smiled against his neck, tears forming against her will. "You don't have to tell me, Horatio. I already know. I am so thankful for you, so thankful that you're mine." This time last year, she'd been alone, readying herself to spend the day working, dealing with the worst humanity had to offer simply because it was the only capacity in which she would be able to share the day with him, in whatever way he would let her. To wake up today in his arms, in their house, in their bed, was an unbelievable gift that she knew she would never take for granted. "I love you, Horatio Caine, so much."

She breathed in his scent, her hands making their way across his body, over his chest and shoulders and up to his face, turning it into hers so that she could kiss him again. She moaned into his mouth as the effects of that kiss began to spread their way across her body like wildfire, every inch of her skin becoming increasingly sensitized as it brushed up against the rough softness of his. "Oh, God, Horatio, I need to get up and lock the door," she moaned as his mouth moved from hers down the line of her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her, and she arched to give him greater access.

"Already done, beautiful." His hands slid down the silky soft skin of her back to pull her hips further into his, and it was his turn to groan his pleasure loudly as she moved her own open mouth to his throat, taking her time to demonstrate her own thankfulness with lips and teeth and tongue. "Cal!" he gasped as she slid over him, taking him deep inside of her without warning. He couldn't believe how ready she was for him, with just that very little foreplay. It amazed him every time. He had never known someone so responsive to him, her body to so attuned to his so effortlessly. He stared into her eyes as she took the two of them over the edge far too quickly, knowing that there was no way he could ever live without her, and, for once, confident in their future, together.

Holding her tightly as they both slowly returned to sanity, he kissed her over and over again. "There's something I need to tell you," he said, when he finally felt strong enough to trust his own voice. No longer would he keep anything from her. They would face this like they faced everything: together.

ooooo

Calleigh had insisted on Thanksgiving dinner at their own house, as it was a tradition that she wanted them to begin together. The kids took turns helping her and Horatio at different tasks, and that in itself was just as enjoyable a new tradition. It was still so warm that it hardly felt like Thanksgiving, and all of them knew enough to count it as just another thing to be thankful for. They took a family walk on the beach in the early afternoon, barefoot in the sand, and then returned home to eat, welcoming the team after they left various family gatherings. They were family, as well, and Calleigh had wanted to include them, even as she let them know that she wouldn't be offended if they didn't make it. Frank and Natalia had come, as well as Eric, Ryan and Walter, and they sat out on the deck late into the evening while the kids played.

Kyle had spent the day at home, but went out with friends after dark. He was enjoying "being a bum," as he called it, not working, going to school and spending time with his family. There was a part of him that thrilled in these simple family times, in the easy closeness and new traditions that he had never known as a child, and that eager little boy inside of him came out on days like these, to both Horatio and Calleigh's delight.

Horatio was making a trip inside to refill drinks when a movement in the darkened living room caught his eye. Stopping abruptly, he let his eyes get accustomed to the dark and then walked slowly to where his eldest daughter sat in front of the window, making sure he didn't sneak up on her. He had learned his lesson the hard way on that one.

Elsa looked up at her father as he came into the room. It was automatic to think of him that way now. He didn't push, as she knew by now was his way. He sat quietly across from her, waiting for her to talk to him, or not. Either was fine with him, as he had told her often enough. Finally, she had to smile at him. He sat there waiting so patiently; it always made her smile. "I'm okay," she told him. "Just thinking." She looked out the window at the others, and then back at him. "This was a nice day. I've never had a Thanksgiving like this before." That didn't surprise him, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Me neither," he said quietly, and that startled Elsa enough that her eyes flew back to his.

"Never?"

"Not like this. Not that I wanted to remember." His eyes sought out Calleigh automatically, and he smiled when he caught sight of her, with that smile that could light all of Miami. Hell, all of Florida. Elsa saw it and had to smile herself. It was impossible to miss how much her mom and dad loved each other.

Watching him, she gathered her courage. It made it easier that he never minded answering her questions, no matter how personal they were. She knew she could count on his honesty, and his thoughtful reply no matter what she asked him. "Your family wasn't like this, was it?" she asked with a sudden insight, and he turned back to her with a sad smile.

"No, sweetheart, it wasn't." He sighed, his mind sifting through the old memories, bittersweet now as all of them were gone. It took him a while to put his feelings into words, and when he looked back at his daughter, the patient expression on her face was so reminiscent of his own that he had to smile at her. Whether it was her own personality or something she had picked up from him, although he suspected some of each was the case, he had long accepted that the two of them were a lot alike. It gave him something else to watch out for, because he didn't want her bottling everything inside, like him.

"My father would have been drunk by noon," he said quietly. "My mother would do the best she could to make everything perfect, which included a lot of walking on eggshells around my father to try to keep him from exploding before we'd eaten the wonderful meal she'd worked so hard to prepare for us. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. I would be on my best behavior, also walking on eggshells, determined to try to make the day a good one. I would watch out for my younger brother, your Uncle Ray, and try to keep him happy and out of trouble, try to keep him from doing anything that would upset our father. All of which were futile undertakings, because anything could set him off. I think that was more wearing than the actual fights and what would follow, because you never knew what it was that would set him off. It could be anything, or nothing. The never knowing was brutal."

Elsa nodded in silence. Her mother wasn't that way, and she didn't remember living with her biological father, but she could recall dynamics like that in foster families she'd lived with. And this was the most he'd ever spoken about his family. Everything she knew about them she'd put together from random comments he'd let slip over time. She didn't get the sense that he was purposely keeping it from her, but that he had put up so many walls over the years with regards to his family that it was difficult to breach them, even in his own mind. She understood walls. She still had so many that were slowly coming down with both Horatio and Calleigh and her brothers and sister, as her trust for them grew by the day.

"The end of every holiday was the same, though. There would always be a fight. My dad would always be in a rage." His voice was quiet, detached, as if he was recalling someone else's history. "Many times one of us would end up in the emergency room. Sometimes he would just leave, and those times were the best." His eyes met hers, and Elsa felt a sudden sense that this was helping him, to talk about it, that she was helping him, and that gave her a warm feeling of pride. This man, her new dad, had become so important to her in such a short time. That he trusted her as much as she trusted him was an amazing gift that she cherished. His gaze was warm on hers, as if just her being there made it better, somehow.

"We would pick up the mess of the house, patch up the holes in the walls, tend to whoever was injured. And finally enjoy being together like we couldn't when he was there. I remember the feeling of powerlessness the most, trying to protect my mother and Ray, trying to step in between them and him as much as I could, but lots of times I wasn't successful. He knew exactly what I was doing. Sometimes he was happy to beat on me, and sometimes he was even happier to take it out on them, gloating that I wasn't strong enough to protect them."

His voice was still mild, but the sadness in his eyes overwhelmed her, the crushing knowledge that he had failed them never having dissipated after all of these years, and Elsa reached for his hand, holding it firmly in hers. "You were just a kid," she said quietly. "You did the best you could."

Horatio smiled at her then. So young, and so strong and insightful and caring. And then he thought of his mother, and the smile was back in his eyes. "She would have loved you so much," he told her warmly. "She would have loved all of you, but you would have held a special place in her heart." Elsa smiled, feeling the tears come to her eyes. "You're a lot like me, and she always said I was a lot like her."

"I like that I'm like you, and like your mother." A thought hit her, and her eyes drifted to the piano, and the picture of his mother hanging nearby on the wall. Something about their juxtapositions had always made her think that the two were connected for him. "Did she teach you to play?"

Horatio smiled. "She did. She played beautifully, and I would sit beside her and listen, for hours. She taught me when I was younger than you."

Her eyes sought out his. "Could you teach me?" And then her own insecurities caught up with her. "I mean, I probably won't be that good at it, but I'd still like to learn, I mean… if you don't mind…"

Horatio squeezed her hand and cut her off. "You'll be brilliant, sweetheart, like you are at everything you do. I would love to teach you."

The warmth in his eyes and his voice calmed her instantly. Her dark eyes lit up. "Now?"

He chuckled at her eagerness, knowing that it was something recent that she'd learned from Austin and Patti. He and Calleigh had watched its advent with pride and had worked hard to encourage it, to encourage her to feel carefree and secure enough to be a kid. "Why not?"

Calleigh stood silently in the doorway watching her husband with their daughter. He was so good at this. This man that had thought he could never risk having children was an amazing father, bringing with him the gentleness and patience and compassion he brought to all that he did. She had come inside to see what was taking him so long with the drinks and had been mesmerized as he told Elsa things he hadn't even told her. She knew they were long buried out of self-preservation, and the fact that he was willing to share that part of himself when his daughter needed to hear it had brought tears to her eyes and made her heart swell with love for him. She watched as they moved to the piano bench and then walked quietly into the kitchen, leaving them undisturbed as the first notes begin to ring out throughout the house, satisfied that their home was filled with music and laughter and love, as it should be.

ooooo

Neither Ryan or Walter knew much about this operation: just that they were going undercover as security in a very elite, very upscale private club and that there were certain businessmen they were to be on the lookout for. The assignment had come through Eric, which was suspicious enough. Were Horatio and Calleigh not in on this one? Something didn't feel right, and as they stood stonily in their positions, watching and taking mental notes as a regular who's who of the city's major players walked carelessly through those doors and preceeded to… well… play… Their guts were not in a happy place right now. And the more they saw, the more each of them had a bad, bad feeling.

It was late and still there was no action, no sign of Eric, no order to stand down. Apparently this place operated on its own rules, because it was after four a.m. and the festivities showed no signs of winding down. A group of people came out of one of the private lounge rooms, complete with its own bar and amenities, among them the City Manager, the Chief of Police, and Horatio Caine. None of their wives were present, although some of the others' wives were. Neither CSI dared to hazard a glance at each other or any of the men. Also in the group was the owner of the club, who was on close personal terms with the mayor. They all shook hands and bade each other good night, most of them headed for the exit, with the notable exception of the club owner and their own boss.

And really, the man wasn't looking all that much like their boss at the moment. He wore a black silk shirt with blue pinstriping, several buttons open giving him a rakish look that they had never seen him wear before. He wore tailored black slacks that hugged his lean hips and a watch that they had never seen him wear, but which looked, at a glance, like it cost more than what all three of them put together made in a month. Maybe two. Moving to the bar, he ordered a drink and stood chatting with the man and the very attractive bartender that quickly moved forward to serve his drink and then lingered to speak with the two men.

Ryan Wolfe tried not to stare as his boss looked for all the world like he was far too familiar with the woman, as he grinned at her and then laughed at something she said. He slid easily onto a barstool, his body moving with the casual predatory grace he often had, and yet this was the first time Ryan had seen it put to such a use: presumptively, to gain the interest of a woman. To seduce. Horatio held the woman's eyes effortlessly with his own, leaning closer, resting his elbows and forearms on the bar as he leaned into to whisper into her ear. Whatever he'd said made her narrow her eyes at him and then burst out laughing, as he leaned back on the stool with a smirk, relaxing into his trademark grin that was saved miserly for very special occasions, his long fingers opening his cuffs and rolling his shirtsleeves carefully up his forearms, first the left and then the right.

Which was when Ryan noticed with a flare of shock quickly chased by horror that there was no telltale wink of a wedding band on the man's hand. Which, in turn, meant that he was looking right now at a very dead man. He just didn't know it yet.

ooooo

Eric sat in Horatio's office, reporting what he and his fellow CSIs had gleaned through several nights of work. The man who was like a brother to him nodded, looking satisfied with the information. This was a game of chess that he had no choice but to win. The stakes were too high to let anything else be acceptable. Horatio looked into the worried eyes of his brother-in-law and sighed. It didn't feel right to keep him out of the loop on this, but right now he didn't feel that he had a choice in the matter. This operation was a house of cards and any misstep would bring them all crashing down.

"Trust me, Eric, just for a little longer. Every day brings us closer."

Eric nodded, still frustrated. _Closer to what?_ He had no idea what their objective was, or their endgame. He refused to believe Ryan and Walter's wild suppositions, not about Horatio, but he still found it difficult, if not impossible, to trust blindly, even this man, without all the data. He didn't believe Horatio Caine would do anything to jeopardize his marriage, even undercover, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the men they were doing nothing so far but watching were the next generation of the Mala Noche. And he knew that this man would do anything—_anything_—that he had to do to bring down the men that had tried to kill his daughter, that had killed her mother. At least, the old Horatio Caine would have stopped at nothing. The new one—happily married family man? Eric wasn't as sure. But he was sure that he really, really didn't want to find out just how far the man would go, and he was pretty sure that the man in question didn't either.

"You've got my trust, H, always. You know that. I just hope to hell you know what you're doing."

"So do I, Eric, so do I."

ooooo

Calleigh woke slowly to the sunlight streaming in the window, wondering what had happened to the alarm, and the backup alarm, their children, until she registered the solid warmth of her husband spooned up behind her, a muscled arm holding her close, and remembered that it was Sunday. Date weekend. A wonderful date weekend. She smiled dreamily, closing her eyes, remembering how wonderful it had been so far.

Horatio had smiled at her once they'd gotten their Saturday errands done. "Today is for you," he'd told her, bringing her upstairs where he'd run her a hot bubble bath.

"Horatio," she'd said almost in exasperation. "I don't have time. I have too much to get done today—"

He'd cut her off with a kiss. "Which will all keep. I want you to let me pamper you today. I want you to let me show you how very much I love you." That had melted her and her resistance. After a nice long soak, he had bathed her carefully, washing her hair and massaging her scalp long and luxuriantly. Wrapping her in a fluffy towel, he dried her lovingly, then led her to their bed where he asked her to stretch out and proceeded to give her a long, blissful, mind-erasing full-body massage.

She'd looked up at him, totally relaxed, and smiled. "I think you have too many clothes on, my husband," she'd murmured, and he'd just smiled. "Why, Mrs. Caine, I do love your dirty mind, but that's for later, when we're without kids. Close your eyes and take a nap while I drop off the kids, and when you wake up, dress nice, because I'm taking you out."

The next time she'd seen him, he'd looked so unbearably handsome in his suit and blue shirt that she'd had a hard time keeping from dragging him to bed then and there. He'd stood there watching her in the doorway to their bathroom while she put on her makeup, smiling shyly as he handed her a beautiful red rose. "The red rose symbolizes both abiding love and passion, both of which I have for you in equal measure." He took her hands in his carefully. "The beauty of the rose interspersed with its thorns symbolizes a love that is stronger than anything that tries to destroy it." He'd kissed her tenderly, reverently. "I think that's us." She'd wrapped her arms around him, and in time he'd taken her to dinner, danced with her in his arms, and then they'd sat on the beach with a bottle of wine, like the first time.

He'd changed—again—since that horrible day. He'd stopped looking over his shoulder, and they'd begun to live again. He had let go of his paranoia; how, she had no idea. All she knew was in the past few months he'd let go of all the worry that had plagued him and simply let himself live. They'd settled into an easy routine while he was home recovering that had continued once he'd returned to work. Summer had ended, and she knew he'd very much enjoyed spending time with the kids while he was home recuperating. The four of them were thick as thieves, and she'd envied them that precious time together, even as she knew they all needed it. She'd been in charge while he was out, and even as she loved it, she spent the hours wishing she could be home with her family. She was loving this change in him, and desperately hoping that nothing would happen to make him regret it.

After the beach, he'd taken her upstairs and taken his time to show her how much he loved her. He really was the most romantic man she'd ever known. He knew her so well now—body and soul—that she didn't stand a chance when he made a concentrated effort to seduce her. He had worshipped her body the way only he could until she had lost track of everything but him, completely under his spell. His touch and his kiss and that voice had wrapped themselves around her until she wasn't sure where she ended and he began, and it had been exquisite. She smiled now at the memory, at how very loved and wanted and treasured he had made her feel. It had been quite a night.

And then her eyes flew open in shock. _Oh. My. God._ Last night… All those times he had made love to her… there hadn't been a condom in sight. And this was… November… oh, dear Lord. It had been four months. How had four months passed already?

And this _was_ Horatio Caine she was talking about. He would know that. He'd probably had the date marked on his calendar. Her mind reeled. And… she was smack in the middle of her cycle. Of course she was. He would know that, too.

_OhGod_. He had done this on purpose. She could hardly breathe as it sank in. She couldn't believe he would do something like this without talking to her about it first. And she didn't know why she was so shocked. This man wanted nothing more in life than to make her happy, as he'd repeatedly proven. _Oh, Horatio_. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. What was she going to do _now_?

She looked over at him, completely bowled over with that realization, to find him awake, smiling at her lazily. "Good morning, beautiful."

She looked at him in stunned disbelief, with equal parts fear and love mixed in. "Horatio Caine, I never would have believed you could do something like this," she said.

He smiled at her warmly, not at all surprised that she had figured it out first thing this morning. He was actually a little surprised that she hadn't figured it out last night. His love was nothing if not sharp. He attributed it to the wine, and, he thought, a little smugly, his own adoration of her body. He had wanted to make her cease thinking altogether, and just feel, and he thought he'd accomplished that very nicely.

"You should have, because I love you, Calleigh Caine, and there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_, that I wouldn't do for you." He kissed her, undaunted by her lack of participation. She was still too overwhelmed at what he'd done to move. "Please let me do this," he breathed. "Let me give you your dream."

"I told you I didn't need it anymore," she told him, still shaken that he would do something like this without talking to her about it first. And yet, he had tried to talk to her, hadn't he? She had been the one who had refused to talk, time and again.

"You did, but I think you do need it." He stroked her face. "And somewhere along the way it became my dream too. I can't let go of it, Cal. I want it too much, for us, for both of us." He kissed her again, and again. He pulled back a little, and rested his forehead against hers. "You were right, Cal. I do love being a father. There's nothing I would rather have than another child, part of both of us, the best of both of us. I really can't wait for that."

Finally she pulled back, tears in her eyes. "I just don't think I can go through that again."

"We can do this together, Cal." He looked at her seriously. "If you didn't still have hope, in the back of your mind, you would have gone back on your birth control pills," he said quietly. "A long time ago." That was how he knew that, deep down, she hadn't truly let go of her own desire to have a child, with him. His Calleigh didn't leave things to chance. If she had been sure, she would have gone back on the pills a long time ago.

Okay, that very well may be true, if she took the time to analyze it. She was still worried, looking at him, and he kissed her again. "It might not even have worked." He smirked. "I am past fifty. I may be firing blanks."

She smiled a real smile at that, and then reached for him. "Well, we'd better try it again to be safe." She couldn't believe this man. She really couldn't. He was 100% devoted to her, to their marriage, to their love, and she owed it to him to be the same. She leaned over to kiss him, hoping to convey how much she loved him, needed him, adored him.

Horatio smiled at her, kissing her again and pulling her into his arms. "That's my girl." Calleigh couldn't hold in her own smile. It was fitting really. She had been his hope when he'd needed it, and now he was hers. One of them was strong when the other was flagging, and she guessed that was the way it was supposed to be.

She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, fitting her body closer to his beneath him, thrilling the way she always did at the way they fit together perfectly, as if they had been made to do so, and another thrill shot through her at the way his beautiful eyes darkened instantly with desire for her, only for her. No one else had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now, his face and his heart and his soul so totally open to her, the trust he had in her so complete. It humbled her every time, that this man who had been through so much still had it in him to love and trust, that he had chosen her, and that he knew her better than anyone else ever could and still loved her so completely.

"I love you," she breathed into his mouth, not missing the way his lips curled into a soft smile just before he kissed her.

"I know," he told her, in between kisses.

"No," she said, just as quietly. "I don't think you do. I love you more than anything I've ever known, more than anything I've ever felt." She rolled them over effortlessly, until she was on top and cradling his face in her hands, staring at him with an intensity he couldn't remember seeing in a while. "You're everything to me. You're my everything."

He just smiled up at her, running his hands slowly up her sides and over her back and into her hair. "I know." And then he kissed her again, because he had no words but had to show her, just how much he felt for her, that she was his everything too.

TBC…

**A/N 2: Happy Holidays! I am trying to get caught up with this one, so I'm going to tentatively say that I'm going to try—**_try_**—to get **December** posted before January 1. I hope you all enjoy this week with your families and thanks for reading. **


End file.
